Of Chimera's, Homunculi, and Alchemist
by KHandFF7fanforever
Summary: The Elrics come back and everything turns upside down within days for the Kitty Twins as they try and find a balance to their ever hectic world. 2nd part of the Trilogy. Squeal to Kitty Twins
1. Past Friends Appear

**I don't own FMA only my OC and IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI owns her OC that is in this story.**

**Welcome to the second part of three. I really hope you enjoy it!**

**123454321**

Three years have passed since the day they showed Greed their ouroboros tattoo and the twins were now fourteen and have graduated from Izumi's training.

Vati got better at using more than five panthers as puppets and can now control up to thirteen at one time. She also changed her outfit and she now wore a white slanted top, going from the right shoulder that went around the left bust. The right sleeve hangs slightly off the shoulder and stops just after the shoulder. A single strap over the left shoulder, and the top stops just under the bust, around mid-waist with a black symbol of Flamel appears on the front of the shirt-top. Vati's jacket was the same as Greed's fluffy jacket only it was longer so her tail stayed hidden. She had black leather shorts that stopped just below the knees. And her stolen, military grade, black boots went to mid-calf. Her hair now goes to her waist and all of it, except her bangs that frame her face, was up in a high ponytail. A plain black hair-band is placed in front of her cat ears, allowing everyone to be fooled into thinking they were apart of the band and were only fake.

Vati also lived with Izumi and Sig but Kato decided to stay at the Devil's Nest once their training was done. The twins had been given a job at the Meat store since they were staying in town and would need money.

Kato had cut her hair shorter than before making it barely reach the end of her chin and it was in a layered way with her bangs reaching a little passed her eyebrows. She wore a dark purple tank-top, that stopped just before her bellybutton, under a sleeveless, leather jacket that went just under her knees. Black leather pants and military boots. The Flamel was tattooed on the right wrist, like her ouroboros tattoo was, and she used black ink for this one. She didn't try and hide her cat ears seeing as the only people she talked to knew she had them.

She was now on her way to Izumi's house to visit her sis, Sig, and Izumi.

Vati jumped over the small white fence and tackled Kato to the ground and the two started to wrestle around.

"You know, without you there, it's not the same..Hey!" Kato yelled at Vati, who had used her legs to pushed Kato back. "Cheater." soon it became an all out play battle. "As I was saying, without you there were not the Kitty Twins."

"Let me guess, there's some who are complaining that I'm not there to cause entertainment with you, even if it meant they're the ones who would be brought into out the pranks in order to entertain others." Vati laughed when Kato nodded and had to duck Vati's spinning kick.

"Have you heard from the Elric brother's?" Kato asked doing a back-flip and trying to kick Vati as she did it.

Vati blocked the kick and did another kick to Kato left side but she blocked and threw a right hook. "Only that we both know he's a dog of the military for a few years now. We haven't had any new, news about him."

Kato smiled as she spun away from Vati and went down close to the ground to do a sweep with her leg but Vati jumped out of the way and Kato quickly got back up to block a side arm hit by her sister. "They'll die if they come back here. Teacher's still pissed that he became one. Oh that reminds me, how is Teacher today?"

Vati stopped and huffed in a breath making Kato stop. "She's still resting, but as always, she's doing just fine." Vati drew another breath. "I'm hungry, want some tuna fish sandwiches?"

Kato grinned. "Me say no, to fish? When hell freezes over." the two laughed and went to fix lunch.

Next day

Kato had the day off so Vati was working with Mason and Sig today. She was in the back putting some things up and heard voices but Sig's was the loudest. Clanks of armor moved making it heard for her to listen to the talking so she sighed and gave up. After putting the things up where they needed she walked out of the room to ask Sig if she need to deliver the package but found he wasn't there.

"Hey, Mason, where's Sig? I got a Q for him." Vati asked.

"Your 'Q' will have to wait, he took the Elric's to see Izumi." Mason answered smirking at Vati stopping in mid-step.

She slowly turned to him holding up her fisted hand with her pointer finger up as if saying 'hold on'. "Elric's? As in Short Stuff and Kitty Lover?"

Mason laughed and nodded. "Go, I can run things here for a short while."

Vati grinned and hugged the buff man before sprinting in the direction of Izumi's house. She arrived there as Ed got slapped on the back of the head and when he was standing back up Vati leaped onto his back. He yelped in surprise as she hugged him to death.

"Well, if it isn't Shortie McShort." she grinned before doing a back-flip off of his back as he started his rant not figuring out that it was Vati yet. "Hey, who's the scrap metal?" she asked pointing to Alphonse.

"That 'scrap metal' is Alphonse." Izumi said with amusement.

Vati mouth dropped in disbelief. "Really? Geez, you're freakishly tall for a fourteen your old." she became shocked knowing Kato didn't know they were here yet. "Oh my! I forgot! Izumi, I'll be right back, I have to get Kato!" she ran off with a wave.

"Wow, Vati looks so different from the last time we saw her." Alphonse said. "Did you see the black cat ears on her head?"

"No, I was too busy to even look at her." Ed grumbled as the four went into the house.

Fifteen minutes later

The door burst open and the twins ran inside to tackle the brothers, well Kato tried with Al but him being in a suit of metal it would hurt too much so she climbed on top of his back.

"What's up Elric's?" Kato asked from her spot on Al's back. "Been too long since we last saw you." her left ear did a small flick as a fly landed on it.

Ed narrowed his eyes at her ears but decided to ask about it later. "Last time we saw you, the two of you ran from here like you had hellhounds chasing after you."

"Yeah, we know." they smirked and looked to Izumi, who nodded.

"We had to wait three days before coming back so Izumi could teach us. As you can see with the Flamel symbol on the front of my shirt she taught us." Vati said pointing at it.

Kato held up the inside of her right wrist. "Mine's tattooed here."

"Wait, Teacher taught you alchemy?" Ed asked shocked. "When was this?"

"Duh! After the two of you left for home." Kato said with a smile. "Hey, Teacher, can I stay for lunch?"

"Yes, and remember you have work tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know." Kato huffed out.

"Where do you work?" Al asked.

"We work at the Meat store." Vati answered. "Been for about two years now after we finished training with Teacher."

"So you guys can do alchemy now?" Ed asked.

They nodded.

Izumi stood up. "Vati, Kato, want to help with lunch?" she asked and the twins nodded going after her.

Ed looked at Al. "Did you see Kato's ears?"

"Yes, they're like Vati's. I wonder if there real." Al answered.

An hour later they were sitting around the table eating. The twins listened to Ed and Al talk about things.

"Oooh...There's really such an evil person?" mason asked taking a bite of spaghetti.

"I was pretty mad then. So I tricked the Eastern corps colonel." Ed said.

Izumi took a sip of tea. "That idiot. If I had that book, I could live easy."

"Kids shouldn't be doing such dangerous stuff." Sig said tearing meat off of the bone.

Vati laughed. "You kidding? This is the Elric brother's were talking about. They don't find dangerous stuff it finds them."

Ed glared at her. "Hardy har har." she smiled and shrugged.

"I would like to live a peaceful life but brother would rather-" Al said but Ed chimed in.

"What! Putting all the blame on me?"

"Well, he has to put blame on someone." Kato said with a raised eyebrow at Ed.

"Isn't it true?" Al asked looking at Ed.

"Out on your travels, you guys must have cause lots of trouble." Mason said.

"It doesn't usually happen." Al said trying to wave it off.

Ed pricked up. "We witnessed a birth in Rush Valley!"

"We helped in the delivery too, Master."

"Fool! We didn't help at all. We just waited outside the birthing room." Ed said. "Haha! It was smoother than expected too."

"Thanks to everyone helping the mother was saved too." Al put in. "It's a child that was blessed by everyone."

Izumi had her eyes closed and a small smile with her left fist holding her head up. "Yeah. You guys were born like that too. That's why you have to treasure life."

"Speaking of which." Ed pointed out. "Master, you haven't had kids…"

The twins let out a small gasp and Vati quickly turned the topic to them. "Yeah, we sure weren't popped out like this." she finished with a shrug.

Ed looked at her weirdly. "Why do you say that?"

The twins smirked and suddenly a black tail and a tail with different shades of light brown came into view with lazy flicks. "This is why." they said together earn a slight shiver from Ed at their cold voice and emotionless gaze. "We were exper-"

Sudden Mason stood up. "EDWARD!" this gave him their attention. "Uhh, oh yeah! How's your alchemy coming along?" Mason looked at Ed. "Let's see the fruits of your training."

At this Ed perked. "Sure. No problem." Ed and Al stood up pumped. "We've been experimenting ever since we got back."

"Just as Master said, training our bodies too." Al said. "Now we can create large objects."

"Yeah! Action speaks louder than words, Al." Ed made his way to the door but stopped to wave Izumi over. "Master over here."

"Ok, we're coming." Izumi said getting up.

The twins followed also getting excited and Kato asked if they could show the boys their alchemy which Izumi nodded making the twins grin and race after the brothers. When everyone arrived and Al worked on a circle then slammed down his hands making a horse appeared.

"Oh, pretty detailed work." Izumi said looking over the horse.

"My Turn!" Vati hopped up an down before Ed could squeak out a sound.

Izumi nodded and Vati went to a part where it had more room. With a quick clap and slam to the ground twenty cat sized earthy panthers appeared. Like the stone panthers she show to Greed, each panther had a thin line of earthy string connect to their head, and when following the thin strings you found they attached to her fingertips. Each finger had two of the earthy strings and only her hands were covered in earth as the level kept covering more or less as she puppeteers' the panthers to move around her. Doing another clap and slam to the ground she made the earthy panthers disappear.

"You can call me the Puppet Master." Vati said with a big smirk. "The bigger they are the less I can puppeteer with each finger."

"I've never seen any alchemist do something like that." Ed said which made Vati shrug.

"It was the one thing I could do better in alchemy." her tail flicked into a loose curl with pride as she walked to the side.

"ME NEXT!" Kato ran to the spot Vati used. "Now, I have to warn you, I don't have a certain thing I do in alchemy. I'm still trying to find it but for now, this is what I can do." with that she did the same and a statue of everyone appeared, mirroring the real people in every detail. "I can do other things but decided to stick with this one." she grinned and transmutated the statues back.

Ed wasn't paying attention to the fact that the twins did alchemy without a circle but it didn't pass Al's attention. He would have to asked them about it later.

"Ok! My turn!" Ed said excitedly.

Izumi's and the twins' eyes widen at seeing Ed transmutated without a circle. That could only mean one thing. He commented the taboo.

Ed's horse had more flare to it when he was done. Al did his little lecture to Ed as the twins started to whisper to each other.

"He must have done it when they left Teacher." Vati stated.

"Yeah, but what did they want to bring back?" Kato asked.

Vati thought. "I think I remember them talking a lot about their mother when we were littler."

"Could they have tried to bring her back?"

Vati shrugged. "Maybe. They do seem to favor their mother than their father."

"You may be right. I never once hear them utter anything about their dad while they were here." Kato said and both were brought out of their whispering when three children came run, pointedly going around Sig, and going up to Izumi. "Poor Sig and his mean looking demeanor."

Izumi walked into the house with the three following so she could fix there train toy.

Al looked at the twins, thinking about what he heard when Teacher and Ed were talking. They were able to do the same thing Ed and Izumi could do.

The three children ran off while Izumi yelled at them not to brake it again only to have a little girl call out to her. The twins had to look away as their eyes landed on the already dead kitten. They hated it when they saw a dead or dieing cat. Them being part cat it gave the twins a kinship even if they've never seen the kitten.

Soon they were walking with Ed, Al, Izumi, and the little girl to find a spot to bury the kitten. Kato held Vati hand trying to find comfort like they had always done when they were little. Comfort from the other twin had been the only thing the two could not go without in situations like this. Or when they were afraid, in pain, or confused.

The little girl's mother arrived after the kitten was buried and the girl ran to her mother trying to find comfort now that her friend wasn't there to do it. The twins kneel by the kittens grave and gave a prayer as Izumi continued to speak. Once they were done they had to quickly get out of the way of a flying Ed.

"Looks like you didn't just break my rules." Izumi said clearly irritated at the boys. "Al, the armor…is empty inside. Ed too has a mechanical arm."

The twins gasped when Al asked 'how' to Izumi. Al was just an empty armor?

"How did I know? When I threw you, the left and right side made different sounds." now she was pissed off. "You think I'm stupid? Don't take me as a fool. What happened? Speak up!"

**123454321**

**Yay! The first chapter of Part 2 of the Trilogy! Now for this one, I'm going to have you readers ask questions for the twins to answer! It can be about anything.**


	2. Time to Tell Your Past

**I don't own FMA only my OC and IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI owns her OC that is in this story.**

**I give thanks to BlackRose for her review!**

**123454321**

"What actually happened." Izumi looked at the boys with a hard gaze. "Tell me now!"

The boys didn't looked at her for a few seconds. It was Ed who's head slowly lifted up and the twins looked into his pain filled eyes as his memory came forth in his mind.

"Where should I start…" Ed said and started from the very beginning when the brothers first started to do alchemy.

Izumi and the twins listened to everything he said. The twins learned about the boys better than any time they've known them. It was sad that they went that far to get their mother back and to almost lose Al in the process was even more saddening to them.

Flashes of the twins' own mother ripped through their minds. Her long silky-like brown hair that would tickle their face as they lied their heads on her lap. The warm motherly smile that would chase away the nightmares and sooth their panic. Bright green eyes that shown the love she held for her daughters.

Tears came to their eyes as they remember her. From what Ed talked about his mom their mom would have loved to be friends with.

Al looked at the twins as the five of them walked back to Izumi's house while Ed continued to tell Izumi everything. He watched as their ears twitched with the sounds they passed and sounds that humans probably couldn't hear farther away. With it getting dark people could barely see the cat ears move and so it didn't raise any alarm to their difference. Have they always looked like this when they were little?

Soon they were sitting in chairs waiting for Izumi's reaction to what Ed told.

Izumi covered her eyes "Along 3rd avenue…" and suddenly she became very scary. "There's a coffin store, so go get ones that'll fit your sizes!"

The four teens shook in fear. Well, Kato and Vati shook in fear for Ed and Al while the boys shook in fear from their teacher.

Izumi went back to normal. "Well, enough jokes…"

The twins gave a glance at each other. That was a joke?

"After I told you repeatedly not to do human transmutation, you still…" she looked down. "Both master, and apprentice…Oh boy."

Ed looked confused. "So Master, you too?"

Her right hand hovered over her stomach. "My organs. Many of them were taken away." then she glared at the boy. "You guys sure are big idiots."

"Sorry." both boys said.

"Hey don't sweat it, we've seen it also," this made the boys and Izumi look at the twins when they said this.

"What did it take from you?" Al asked.

"Our mother." they looked away. "And it was our father's fault she's gone and we're like this."

With that the twins took turns telling their story to the Elric's. No one thought of the twins being chimera's after they said what happened when they came back the tail and ears, which made the twins think how much they truly believed that chimera's weren't possible to make when they were. They even talked about them stealing things, which earned them a hard hit to the head and name calling by Izumi, who didn't know they did this. When it came to the Devil's nest they didn't put much information since it did have illegal things inside and escapees. They didn't even tell them about the ouroboros tattoos they gave themselves.

Once they finished they stood up. "If it's alright with you Izumi, we would like to visit brother for a bit."

Izumi nodded and waited for the twins to leave. Once they did her gaze landed on the boys still angry at what they did and started to call them cruel name to which they agreed whole heartedly.

The twins never did go to the Devil's Nest but to a roof several blocks down from Izumi's. It was silent as they stood there looking up at the stars. Kato suddenly fell to her knees and cried at the memories of their mother. Vati kneel and took her sister in a tight hug to which Kato clang to.

"Why? Why d-d-id he do th-a-at to u-us?" Kato asked between cries.

"Shhh, sis, it's alright." Vati said softly running her fingers slowly through Kato's hair to help calm her down.

Kato pushed away. "No, it's not al-alright. We've l-lived in fear that people wi-will think us as mo-monsters b-before they even got to know us!"

"That's not true. Greed took us in not caring with had ears and a freakin' tail! Izumi didn't care when she saw our oddities. Sig didn't care. Mason didn't care. Not even the damn Elric brother cared!"

Kato stared at her feet as she stood up. "I will find a way to get us back to normal. Then we could go to places without fear of people throwing things at us or calling us monsters just because we have ears and a tail."

"How?" Vati asked standing up and crossing her arms. Kato glanced at her. "How are you going to get us back to normal? We've lived with these….these oddities all of our lives. Hell, grew up with them. They are apart of us and you know it…for the record, I'm fine living with mine."

Kato shook her head ignoring her sister's last comment. "It'll have to be the Philosopher's Stone to do it."

Vati sucked in her breath with surprise. "Philosopher's Stone?" she whispered out and Kato nodded making Vati growl. "That's a myth, a legend."

Kato turned her head slightly to glance at Vati. "All legend have to come from somewhere. And if I can find one, we could even try to bring mom back."

Vati shook her head. "No, you cant. She's dead. There is no coming back from death."

Kato screamed out in rage. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! SHE SACRIFICED HERSELF TO BRING US BACK!"

Vati looked at Kato's angry, crying face. "You know you cant bring her back. The knowledge we both hold tells us we cant."

"You don't get it do you…" Kato shook and Vati went over and grabbed a hold of Kato into a tight hug again.

Kato cried into her shoulder. Vati was at a lose. She was the older sister, the one that's suppose to look after Kato, and yet here she was trying to calm her down.

Kato had calmed down to a soft cry after a bit and they were now laying on the roof.

"Thanks sis." Kato said softly and Vati nodded.

After another minute went by Vati got up. "You should head back to the Devil's Nest. I'll see you at work tomorrow." Kato nodded and watched her sister leave.

Raising her left arm she looked at the ouroboros tattoo. She knew all about the homunculi and that Greed was one. Knew that each one of them held a Philosopher's Stone. Kato vowed not to use Greed's but that wouldn't stop her from searching for the other homunculi's stones. Envy, Pride, Sloth, Lust, and Gluttony. Any one of their stones would do. Problem was trying to find them to get the stone from.

Vati didn't know about Greed being a homunculus or that he had a stone. Nor of the others. She would have to leave soon to start her search for the others. The sooner she got them to look normal the better it would be for them in the future.

With a heavy sigh she got up and made her way to the bar.

Later the next day

"So your telling us, this lizard man climbed a wall escaping you after you transmutated it to stop him?" Vati said trying to hold back a smirk.

"Yes. He even had this freaky tail." Ed said as he worked out.

Kato laughed and both twins knew it was Bido.

Vati did the splits and bent forward to stretch as Kato lied on her chest with both hands holding up her head as her back bent and her bare feet started to tap her head.

"How can you guys to that?" Ed asked a little bit of him being disturbed by their show of flexibility.

"We're girls numbskull." Vati said switching to stretch the other leg.

Kato smiled getting ready to do push-ups only on her hands. "So, how's being a dog of the military doing?"

At first Ed was going to answer until he gave them this weird reaction.

Al looked at his brother. "What's wrong, big brother? Sprained your back?"

Ed looked mortified. "I forgot this years assessment."

"Assessment?" Izumi asked.

"The annual assessment of state alchemists." Ed answered.

"If it not done properly, then his title is taken away." Al stated.

"Ugh, all 'cus it's been so busy these days. Crap…crap." Ed muttered.

Izumi went straight to the phone. "Awesome! Take this chance to quit being the military's dog. I'll tell that to the military for you." The twins laughed at Izumi's reaction to the news.

"STOP!" Ed yelled. "Anyhow I gotta go to the headquarters in person. Yup."

Soon Ed was packing his stuff.

"Big brother, the southern headquarters is closer than Central. It's only two train stations down." Al informed Ed.

"Oh, thanks Al."

"What're you gonna do about the report?" Al asked.

"I'll make crap up on the train along the way." Ed said.

Kato had left to get home as Ed hurried to get going. Vati was dressed and ready as she went over to Ed. "Can I go?"

Ed and Al stopped to look at her. "Why?"

Vati shrugged. "I have a feeling I need to go." she looked away from them. "It's close to where we use to live. I was wanting to check it out to see if I can find something that could have belong to me and Kato." _Please say yes Ed, I need to see that house!_

Ed looked at Vati and sighed. "Fine, just hurry and grab a few things to take with you." Vati nodded and ran to get a bookbag.

"Take care of your selves." Al said as the two started to leave.

"Yeah. I think we'll be back in 2-3 days." Ed stated. "So then, we'll be going."

"Bye, Al, Izumi. Tell Kato I went with Ed." Vati said and ran after Ed to the train station.

Next Day

"WHAT!" Kato screamed when Izumi told her Vati went with Ed.

Kato growled but went on working at the odd jobs she had to do in the store. Al was in the front sweeping. By nighttime Kato started to get worried since she hasn't seen him all day today except this morning. Yeah he could handle himself but still.

"Hey, Izumi, I'm heading home now." Kato announced waving to the alchemist woman.

Izumi waved her good-bye and Kato walked home to the Devil's Nest.

"Hey Kato, back from work already?" Narkken asked leaning on the side of the entrance to the stairs.

Kato hissed at him. Narkken has been getting on her nerves since she turned thirteen. Always trying to flirt with her but thankfully she's always had one of the other members somewhat watch her so Narkken could go any farther without getting it reported to Greed.

"Hey, Ulchi. Watching the door like always." she asked with a smile.

He nodded. "Got any mice on you?" Kato softly laughed. "Sorry big guy, not today. I'll try and have some tomorrow." Ulchi nodded as she passed.

Kato walked passed the bars front and into the back rooms and her ears twitched as Dolcetto yelled something so she headed towards his annoying voice.

Opening the door she spotted Dolcetto. "Oi! What the hell are you yelling about dog-breath!"

"Kato?" she turned to find Al chained up.

"Al? What're you doing here?" she asked then looked at Dolcetto. "So, it was you who kidnapped him. Did brother order it?" Dolcetto nodded making Kato look away from him and mutter. "Damn, now I can't help Al out."

"What're you doing here?" he asked her with worry that she got kidnapped also.

"Phss, I live here." she waved it off with her left hand making her ouroboros clear for Al to see.

"You know this kid?" Martel asked from inside.

Kato looked at Al's chest with interest. "Your inside Martel? Wow, that's some hide out you have Al." Kato grinned at him. "Yeah, I know him. Been friends since…I was seven I think."

"Well, shut up, I was explaining to the kid what we were." Dolcetto said earning a glare from the lynx girl.

"Don't tell me to shut up or I'll make sure your doggie ass wont be able to sit for the next year cuz you have that damn sword of yours up it." Kato hissed out with her ear lied flat to her head and tail whipping from side to side.

Dolcetto shook his head at the fight that could have started if he didn't have to baby-sit the kid. "Anyway, as I was saying, It's way better than being in that shitty, boring lab. People who have certain reasons that they cannot live in the world normally are gathered here." as he finished Greed and several of the others came in.

"Hey big brother!" Kato waved at him.

He groaned. "I'm not your brother." Kato just grinned as he walked passed. "Him?"

"Yes." Roa confirmed.

Greed went over and picked up Al head. "Ooh cool! He's really empty." after looking at it he slammed it back down. "Nice to meet ya kid. I'm called Greed. Lets be friends."

"That's an ouroboros tattoo." Al said shocked then looked at Kato. "You have one too."

Greed looked at his hand. "Mm, you know about this?"

Kato went over as Al told Greed how he knew of it and held up her left arm close to Greed's hand, showing the identical tattoos. "Vati has one too. We got it cuz Greed was our first teacher."

"Are you young guys bad people?" Al asked making Kato laugh a little.

Greed squatted down. "I'm too old to be called young. I'm not a good person either."

Kato went over to the crates Dolcetto us to be and sat on them as Greed and Al talked. She sighed in thought. She would have to skip work tomorrow in order to keep Al company. Oh, she did wish to get Al out of here, but living here also put her in the category of kidnapper. Something caught her interest while she was thinking and found it was Al drawling a circle.

"It's not going to work." she whispered.

Greed was hit by the stone fist and soon the fist crumbled after the impacted. Kato cringed at the sound of Al being slammed to the ground. Poor Martel, getting abused. Roa came over and took off half of Greed's head with swing of his weapon. Kato screamed in horror when Roa did it and some of Greed's blood landed on her.

"WHY! ROA…why…" she felt dizzy and promptly passed out before Greed started to move again.

Greed cracked his neck and glanced at Kato. "Damn, forgot she hasn't seen this before."

**123454321**

Vati stood in front of a house that looked beat of from the weather it endured. She had gotten off at the stop before reaching the South Headquarters, Ed had given her enough money to get back home once she was done.

She huffed and stomped her right foot on some weeds before walking onto the porch and went inside. She coughed from the dust the she disturbed but she continued on. Memories played in her mind from when she had lived here. Ghost like figures of them when they were small ran passed her and Vati watched them run ahead of her into the kitchen.

_**Mama! Mama!**_ Vati could hear their voices yell out in joy as she watch the ghost figures hop up and down in excitement. _**Papa made us toys from his allkemy! See look!**_ they held up a wood figures of the family.

She smiled and kneeled to their level to see. _**He did an wonderful job, didn't he?**_ they nodded happily. She stood back up._** Do the two of you want to help me with lunch?**_ they gasped and squealed happily as they gathered the things their mother needed.

Vati sighed as the 3-D memory disappeared before her eyes. This memory happened two days before everything changed. With a shake of her head she moved on only to stop right before she stepped on an old piece of paper. Picking it up she looked at it.

"This was the paper he gave me before shutting us in that trap door." she muttered to herself and opened it to find what it read.

{I know you probably cant read this being at your age but when you can I am so sorry about what happened. I didn't know everything would turn bad and I'm sorry they the two of you now bare the figures of monsters.}

_I've lived with these ears and this tail for too long to live without them._ she thought.

{As you know, I burned my research, but the research I used to change the two of you is hidden…I just couldn't burn them knowing that if you learned alchemy, the two of you could hopefully find a way to get back to being a normal human. It's hidden under the floorboard in your room. You will know where it is.}

_That bastard expects ME to continue his research! _she thought in outrage._ We had such a weak father. Cant even burn every research paper he did._

{As you know, your birthdays is coming up and if you look in the book I always read to you, you will find your mother's present for you.}

Vati stared at the paper that held their father's handwriting and finally crumbled it up with a growl. She first went to the room that the twins head slept in from long ago and ripped out the floorboard only to find nothing there. She found that the layer of dust had been disturbed a long while ago. Throwing the board into the wall she stormed to the book.

Whipping the dust off to see the title. Two Foxes and their Adventures. Giving the book a small smile she gentle opened it to find two necklaces and a note. Taking the note and necklaces out of the book she gentle looked at the necklaces. Both had a leather strip large enough that as they grew older they wouldn't have any problems with taking them off and both had pure silver for the pendants. One had the alchemy rune for earth and the other had the alchemy rune for water.

Looking at the note she about cried. It was in her mother's delicate handwriting. Something both girls missed seeing the most but not as much as wanting to see their mother again.

{Dear beautiful daughter's of mine. Today is a very special day for the two of you for you two are three now! My twin girls grew up…so I have made these necklaces for you. Nakato, the alchemy rune for water is your's for you move without worry like water. Nothing keeps you down from your goals and if it does, you have always found a different path to take to get what you wanted.}

_Mom, even at our young age, you knew us well._ Vati softly thought as tears pricked her eyes.

{Kalavati, you have the necklace with the alchemy rune for earth. You have stood tall in tough decisions and never let others weaver your choice just like earth does against raging storms. I'm glad I had two wonderful daughters that I can give lovely gifts like this to you. With love, Your mama}

Vati had finally let the tears go and sank to the floor on her knees after reading her mother's note. A minute goes by and she looks around and her eyes land on the ripped up floorboard. An angry scream ripped from her throat as she shoved the two necklaces and note into her pocket and she grabbed several things to throw them around the room.

After destroying the baby room she angrily went onto another room raking her claws forcefully on the hallway walls. Old pictures came off and broke upon contacted of another wall or floor. She suddenly stopped in front of the doorway to her parent's room. With slow footsteps she finally came upon a small picture of their mother and the two of them at two years old. Gently picking it up and storming out of the house making sure not to harm the picture frame.

Vati had opened her bookbag and put the picture along with the presents and note their mother had given them. Before she closed the suitcase her eyes glanced at the necklace meant for her. Picking it up, she quickly decided to put it on and then close the bookbag.

Turning around Vati faced the old house. She didn't have a lighter and would have to walk back to the town several miles away to get one. So the only thing she could do was use alchemy. And with that thought she had the house destroyed into a crumble of wood and stone.

It was nighttime by the time Vati walked into the small town and went to get some sleep at an inn. She would be back in Dublith late tomorrow.

**123454321**

**Okay the title for the book is something I made up and if by some weird force that it's real I disclaim it!**

**Please Readers! The twins need questions to answer! They're really, really bored!**


	3. No More Death, Please

**I don't own FMA only my OC and IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI owns her OC that is in this story.**

**I have found out who Narkken is.(not really) He's the guy Izumi throws at Al when she goes to the Devil's Nest to get Al back from his kidnappers in the Manga. (I don't really know the guys name, I just made one up for him since he was never given a name.)**

**And I'm really sorry about the last update! Didn't have internet! Such a freakin bummer really.**

**BlackRose - Where did you find that misspelled word? I went through the other two and couldn't find it.**

**123454321**

Kato moaned and rubbed her head trying to get rid of the pain from her head bouncing on the crate. "What the hell happened?"

"You fainted after seeing Greed's head get ripped off." Dolcetto said smirking.

Kato looked green as she remember what happened. "How long was I out?"

"About a day. Martel was starting to get worried." Dolcetto said.

Kato looked at him. "Why the hell do you look like you had a beat down?"

He had a scowl and looked away. "Some woman came in beating the shit out of us, demanding to take the armor kid back."

Kato looked at him mouth gapping open. "Black hair that was up in a ponytail? Came in and said housewife?"

Dolcetto glanced at her. "Yeah, know her?"

She laughed hard which made her fall off of the bed onto the floor. "Ow…yeah, I know her. She's my alchemy teacher." she held up her right arm to show him the Flamel tattoo.

"Well, I'll tell that kid and Martel your okay. Get some more rest, your on guard duty later tonight." he told her and left.

Kato sighed. "Yeah, guard duty…what fun, not." she went under the covers and fell asleep easily.

**123454321**

"So, Al…" Kato tried to start some small talk.

"How long have you been here?" He asked.

"Hehe, I think about five or six years now. I still don't get why Vati stayed with Izumi. This is where we grew up and…I guess she didn't want to live here anymore." Kato said a little sad.

"Hey, don't get down. At some point we feel the need to change and that's what Vati did." Martel said from within Al armor.

"Yeah, I guess your right. When was yours, Martel?" Kato asked.

"When I joined the military. Thought I could help the nation, but, here I am now. So, I've had two changes in my life." Martel said.

"Same here. When father did this and when we decided to stay and live here." she looked at Al. "How long have you and Ed been traveling?"

"Three years now." Kato nodded, knowing why the brother's were traveling for she was going to seek it soon.

Kato counted off the people in her head she remembered seeing, then glanced at Al. "Hey, Martel, where's Bido? Didn't see him today."

"He's out spying for Mr. Greed again."

"For what?"

"I don't know. He didn't say."

"Oh, okay." Kato remember something and looked at Al. "I heard Teacher came over today. What'd she do this time?"

"S-s-she th-threw a-a guy at m-m-me." Al said shaking.

Kato fell to the ground laughing. "S-s-she threw a guy at you? Man! I wish I was there to see it happen."

"From what I saw, it was Narkken she threw." This made the lynx girl laugh harder.

"Ow…ow." she said painfully after trying to get her breathing back to normal. "Damn, wish I was there. The bastard needed that."

Morning came and Kato was released from guard duty but she stayed to see if anything interesting would happen. It did when Ed came walking in.

"You're Greed?" he asked.

Greed gave a smirk. "And you're the one called Edward Elric? Sorry about this, we wanted to have finished this with only the armor boy here."

"Big bro…sorry…but this man is…" Al said.

"Uh huh, a homunculus, eh?" Ed then gave a suspicious look. "I am surprised. Is this for real?"

"GOOD HEAVENS! ARE YOU THAT DENSE?" everyone jumped when Kato yelled out in disbelief. "It is real, you dumbass because Greed does not lie, he never does! I'm a damn chimera! He's a damn homunculus! Everyone around you is a god damn chimera! Geez, Ed, you really didn't consider this after finding out about Vati and I?"

Ed looked shocked to find Kato here and that she yelled at him, about knowing these things. His attention was turned to Al who told Ed why the kidnapping happened. Next thing Kato knew, she was covering her ears from the shouting Ed did. For a shortie like him, he sure does pack some lungs behind him.

"Ow, ow, ow…my poor ears." Kato grumbled rubbing her ears and glanced in time to see Dolcetto land hard on the ground.

Getting up she went over to the dog to see if he was still alive only to hear Greed give orders.

"Take the armor boy away. We'll dissect and analyze him." Greed said getting a 'Yes sir' from Roa. "Take Dolcetto and Kato with you and tend to him."

Kato stood up giving Greed a confused look but he didn't say anything to her as Roa came over and pick Dolcetto up nudging her along as he went. Last thing she saw of Greed, he was starting his fight with Ed. Soon she was able to walk with Roa without him nudging her along.

They stopped when Dolcetto started to come around. Roa set him down so he could get his bearings back.

"Ooh, that hurt…That bastard…" Kato almost laughed when he suddenly had a depressed cloud surround him. "I've been on a losing streak lately."

Roa patted his back. "Live with it."

A smell reached both Dolcetto and Kato's nose and both started to sniff.

"Hey, what's that smell?" Kato asked the dog chimera curious.

"What's wrong?" Roa asked as they both ignored Kato.

Dolcetto grinded his teeth. "I smell unpleasantness. It smells nostalgic though.."

"This is…" Roa didn't finish making Kato wonder.

You could tell with her cat ears pricking every which way and her tail held high.

"What? What is it?" Kato asked them but they decided to walked fast. "Hey!" she followed them to the sewers. "Guys, tell me who or what it is, please!"

Dolcetto looked at the fourteen year old. "It's the military. Kato, stay here. Roa come on."

Kato grabbed Dolcetto arm. "Wait! Let me go with. Martel can handle this herself, but let me come with you. If their invading _our_ home, then I'm going to help defend it." she told him determinedly.

He shook his head. "No, you can't come."

"Damnit, Dog! I'm going! This is _my _home, too, and I _will_ do anything to protect it!" Kato said through clinched teeth and narrowed eyes.

Dolcetto looked at her and sighed. She was still only a kid. Everyone's watched her grew up in the last four years and Dolcetto didn't want her to get hurt by what was about to happen soon.

Her face became angry. "Fine, if you wont let me go, then I'll go by myself." she said and walked passed him and Roa.

This time Dolcetto stopped her. "You can come with us, but you do _exactly_ what we say, got it?" he asked her sternly and she nodded.

He hoped this plan to hide her would work as the three made their way to the bar's entrance. Dolcetto sighed out in relief when he spotted the air vent and took the vent's cover off, picked Kato up, and pushed her inside closing her in with quickness.

"What the hell? What are you doing you damn doggie bastard!" Kato yelled pounding on the vent opening. "Let me out so I can help! You know I can fight, now let me out!"

"Shut up! Now, stay quite, don't make a damn sound to what ever you see, got it?" she nodded looking at him with worry. "Remember Kato, you're still only a kid."

"I know I am…But I want to help." her voice shook and her eyes started to water with fear. "What are you going to do?" she whispered leaning closer to the air vent's door.

He only smiled at her and got into his spot. Her ears twitched at the sound of gun shots, glass breaking, and the voice of Ulchi speaking then a gun shot that silenced him. Tears gathered at knowing he was gone. There would be no more mice catchings for Ulchi, no more talking about random things, no more sparing. He was one of the ones she liked in the gang and now, he was gone.

She watched with pain in her heart as Dolcetto took out the two men only to have another two come in view. She jumped when Roa came through the wall getting the two military men. The three men got ready for more to come only this time it was a really big man. Roa swung at the man only to have it transmutated into a figure of the man.

"ROA! HE'S AN ALCHEMIST! Dolcetto let me out! I can take him! _PLEASE!_" Kato yelled earning the attention of the large military man and Roa.

"NO DAMNIT! You're staying there until we can stop this." Dolcetto said.

"Please, I can fight him with my alchemy! I have to do something to help." Kato whispered about to cry, feeling that she was useless in defending her home.

"I told you, Kato, stay quite." Dolcetto said ending the argument and turned to Roa's fight that was now going all out.

Kato whimpered and drew back from the air vent's door as blood started to show with each hit. She stared at the blood in horror. Dolcetto was right, she should have stayed with Martel and Al. She should have listened when he told her to stay. She had to cover her mouth to stop the sounds from coming.

She listened as the large man was trying to get Roa and Dolcetto to stop the fighting but when she heard that Bradley was here and that he planned to kill everyone who lived at this bar, her whole body shook in fear and her tears came knowing half of the gang was probably already dead. Dolcetto could smell Kato's fear and grimaced while catching her teary eyes.

He turned to Roa. "Roa, he's too dangerous of an opponent and we have to get Kato out of here." this caught Armstrong attention but he didn't show it.

Kato's eyes went wide and she had to clump her hands over her mouth to stop the scream as she watched Dolcetto get stabbed in the gut. Tears came faster from her eyes with each person Bradley sliced at. Bradley turned and looked straight at her. He disappeared from her view, too fast for her to follow, and pain shot through her body. She looked and found his sword going through the metal vent into her right shoulder.

She screamed in pain when he pulled the sword out and she made a thudding sound as she fell and tried not to move hoping he would leave her as is. She didn't even breath out in relief went he walked away because she was too afraid to do anything and soon passed out from the pain.

Bradley left Armstrong alone and the Strong Arm Alchemist looked to the vent to see blood drip from the hole Bradley's sword went into. From what he could tell, it was a young woman that he had just killed. Angry tears came from Alex at the fact that Bradley kill a young woman who had yet to experience life's joys. He left quickly not wanting to watch her blood drip from her lifeless body.

Kato jerked awake in a slight panic at the sound of two men. Events of what happened entered her mind and she gave a hiss right as Roa got up. Gritting her teeth at the pain of moving her arm she moved around to kick the air vent's door. After several tries she was able to get it open and she jumped down to find they had left her.

During the time she was kicking at the door Dolcetto and Roa took out the two guys and left quickly so Kato couldn't follow them. They really did hope she wouldn't follow them.

She sniffed the air and gagged at the smell of blood. The blood of her comrades and friends along with the blood of the military men filled her nose. Growling she made her way holding her wounded arm, following the smell of Dolcetto and Roa's blood, but had to stop a few times from the pain her arm gave her.

"Come on Kato, move your ass. They need your help." she said to herself and as quickly as she could to make her way towards them.

Her ears twitched at the sounds of Dolcetto and Roa's battle screams and Martel's yelled to get out. It went silent. A shiver went down her spine.

"No…No, no, no, no!" Kato started to run trying to ignore the pain from her arm.

She stopped dead and watch in slow motion as Bradley took his sword and stabbed it inside of Al's armor killing Martel from within. "**NOOOOO!**" Kato screamed in horror that her best friend was killed right in front of her. Her eyes landed on Dolcetto, then to Roa, and lastly right to Greed's own violet eyes.

"Well, it seems I've become somewhat sloppy as I get older." Bradley stated taking the sword out from Al's armor and stalked slowly towards Kato.

"DON'T YOU DARE HARM HER! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Greed yelled, his eyes wide with anger as Bradley got closer to the girl who clanged onto her wounded arm. "BRADLEY! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!"

Kato shook her head as the images stay in her mind. They're dead. They're dead. They cant be dead. No, this cant be happening. Dolcetto was so right, she was just a kid. She couldn't handle this…this blood and death. She could hear Greed yelling at her and the one name snapped her out of her thoughts and that was 'Bradley'. The one who killed everyone. The one who _ordered_ them to their fucking death. The one who harmed her brother. The one she'll kill.

She snapped her head up and glared right in Bradley's eyes. Her claws and fangs came out as she bared her fangs and raised her left arm with claws at the ready. She lunged at him and went to swipe at his face, only to have him grab her arm and look straight at the ouroboros tattoo on her wrist.

"Well, this is interesting." he said calmly.

"How dare you kill them. How dare you harm my BROTHER!" she screamed and tried to kick him on left side but he easily stopped it by stabbing her leg making her cry out in pain.

"Brother? Hm, well, maybe I should bring you along with." he glanced back at Greed who was trying to his hardest to move.

Bradley took the sword out of her leg, earning another cry of pain from her, and used the handle to knock her out.

**123454321**

Vati stretched her aching limbs. "Damn train rides take to fucking long. My poor ass. No, my poor, suffering tail." she said rubbing the sorest place of her body.

She took a big deep breath of air and sighed out, not noticing the faint smell of blood that was in the air, and started her way towards Izumi's house. Her necklace swaying as she moved through the crowds of people with it only taking her about twenty minutes to get on the street to Izumi's house and it was there she found Ed and Al a few yards ahead.

Vati grinned and ran up to them. "Hey! Ed, Al!" she waved at them as they turned to see her. "What's up?" she asked once she reached them.

They looked away from her with sadness in their eyes.

She looked at them oddly. "Hey, what wrong? Wait, why do you look so banged up? What the hell happened while I was gone?" she asked starting to get worried.

"Let's go inside, we can talk about it there." Ed said and walked away from her with Al following.

**TIMEBREAK**

Vati chocked on her breath. No, it couldn't be. Her sister was dead? Along with the others? No, this couldn't happen. It couldn't. She didn't realize that the others were starting to get worried about her when she didn't responded.

Izumi came over and shook her gently making her jump and look around. "Wh-what? What's wrong?" Vati asked.

"Are you alright?" Al asked timidly.

Vati stood and smiled waving it off. "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just…I just, I need some air," she said and walked outside.

Izumi looked at the boys. "Keep an eye on her." Ed nodded and went after Vati.

"Is she going to be okay?" Al asked worried for his friend.

"Right now, she's in shock. We can only wait until something happens," Izumi said.

Ed watched Vati stand outside not move an inch. He made his way over to her and stopped right beside her.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"She's gone…I-I cant believe she's gone," Vati whispered not looking away from the stars. "I'm by myself now…I'm all alone…"

Ed glared angrily at Vati. "No you're not."

She tilted her head towards him and looked at him with listless eyes. "I have no mother. I have no bastard of a father. And now…I have no sister. You're wrong…I'm alon-" she was punched in the jaw making her fall to the ground.

She looked back up at Ed who was standing in front of her with his human fist clenched and he glared at her. "Don't you say it. You are not alone. You have Al. Teacher." He slapped his hand over his chest. "ME! Don't say you are alone. You have us still."

Vati shook her head as she got back up. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! ALL WE HAD WAS OUR SELVES TO CONFIDE IN FOR YEARS!"

Ed grinded his teeth and punched her again making her head snap to the side. "I DO UNDERSTAND, DAMNIT! When our mother died, me and Al, we had to stay together! We had to support each other as we watch our mother get _buried_! When we went through Teacher's test on the Island, we _worked together _to get through it!"

Vati stared at Ed. "You still have Al though," she told him emotionlessly. "I don't have Kato anymore. I don't even have the Devil's Nest gang anymore to go back to. Martel is dead. Roa is dead. Even Greed is dead." She looked at her pocket as she took out Kato's necklace. "I cant even give this to her…the last present mom made for us…"

Her shoulder's shook and she hung her head so Ed didn't see the tears she was trying to hold back. A chocking sob was able to get passed her tight lips alerting Ed that she was crying. She couldn't hold it in. It was too much for her. Ed caught her as she finally cried out in sorrow. Both of them fell to the ground as Vati cried into the night with a tight grip on Ed's sides. He gazed ahead of her with sad eyes as he did his best to comfort her awkwardly, knowing she needed it.

Al sat waiting for Ed and Vati to come back in. He had heard the two yelling at each other and now it was quiet. His attention went to the door as Ed came in carrying Vati on his back. She was asleep, but you could tell she had cried herself to exestuation.

Al followed Ed to Vati's room and helped him lay her on the bed. "Is she going to be okay Brother?"

"It's going to be rough for her for a while, but knowing her, she'll pull through," Ed told him. "Hey, Al, could you keep watch of her for me?"

Al nodded and went to sit by the window. Ed gave one last check of Vati before heading to his bed.

**123454321**

**I really do think I did really well with this chapter. Big emotion that connects to the twins. Kato finding that she's not ready as she thought with all the death, blood, and pain that comes with losing the whole gang. Vati thinking she has no one left and losing her tough exterior after finding her sister is dead.**

**QUESTIONS!**

**KH - Alright everyone! First Q for the twins. This is from BlackRose - If you two could dye your hair any color, what would it be?**

**Vati - **_**raises an eyebrow **_**Um… haven't thought about that…give me a moment! Kato your coming with! **_**giggles while dragging her sister**_

**30 Minutes**

**Vati - And now, the new and improved….Vati! **_**comes in with bleached white hair and purple spots**_** I'm a white panther with purple spots. They've become rare now. I'm the last of them. I even did my tail. See look.**_** a white tail with purple spots comes into view**_** Now, time for Kato.**

**Kato - Don't wanna!**

**Vati - Wimp.**

**Kato - So!**

**Vati - I'll be a moment. **_**goes out and brings in and rainbow hair colored Kato **_**She didn't have a favorite color and so she did this.**

**Kato - Now I want my other hair color back. I look like a clown! And Vati had to go and do my tail! **_**takes ahold of her tail showing the rainbow colors on it**_** Now I go back to my room and stay there till I can grow it, to cut it.**

**Vati - Now all you need is clown makeup!**

**Greed - Oh no you don't. You have patrol tonight.**

**Kato - **_**Looked at him in horror**_** WHAT! Do I really have to?**

**Greed - Yes, now go.**

**Kato - FINE! VATI YOU'RE SO DEAD AFTER MY PATROL! **_**stomps away angrily**_

**KH - ….Anyway. Fill free to ask any Q you want and the twins will do it.**


	4. I've Become a Damn Pet

**I don't own FMA only my OC and IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI owns her OC that is in this story.**

**Each time it goes back to Kato in this chapter it mean the next day. So it would be like this: Kato then Vati (Shows what she did that day) and it goes back to Kato and it's the next day. Or for some that need it more simple.**

**What happens to Kato, then what happens to Vati that same day = 1 day for each of them**

**Goes back to Kato, then to Vati telling what happens to them = the next day**

**MiniSam- I also hate that all of the chimera's had to die.**

**BlackRose - Thank you once again for the finding the misspelled word!**

**KuramaMustangElric - Thank you for your assume reviews!**

**Oh! One more thing. I've uploaded an poll for this story and if you wish you can vote for the possible pairings. They won't be tallied up till 2/14/12. On Valentine's Day next year! Corny, I know…**

**123454321**

She heard talking. It was gibberish to her ears as she slowly came back to wakefulness. Only his voice seemed to be clear to her. She groaned in pain, earning their attention.

"Well, what do we have here?" someone asked.

"Stay the hell away from her, Envy!" Greed yelled.

"Ooh, seems like Greed has a thing for this little kitty-cat." the same person said with a mocking voice.

"I'm not a damn kitty-cat, I'm a fucking lynx!" Kato yelled lifting her head to see several other people here.

She spotted Bradley. Anger fueled her body making it seem like she didn't have wounds that pained her so she snarled and lunged at him only to be jerked back, getting chocked by the metal collar around her neck. She coughed, rubbing her neck. Greed watched with concerned at what they would do to her.

"It seems she has a grudge against you, Wraith." Envy said with a laugh.

Kato snarled again but stayed where she was, knowing she couldn't get even near him to swipe her claws into his flesh that she so badly wanted to right now.

He had to think fast. "A homunculus that ages…is there such a thing?" Greed asked, doing anything get the attention back to him.

Kato watched Greed insult Envy. She snarled again getting Greed and Envy's attention. "YOU WILL NOT HARM MY BROTHER YOU FUCKING PALM TREE!" Kato fought against the collar hoping to get it off and attack any and all who wanted to harm Greed.

"All of you, stop it!" a strong voice yelled silencing everyone except Kato who growled and looked to see a man reading a book. "A conflict between brothers…do not do that before your father."

Kato's ears lay flat on her head at the mans strange presence. She looked between Greed and the man with wide eyes as they talked, fearing what was going to happen to him, the one the twins called big brother. She watched as doors open in the floor and something lift up with heat coming off of it, gasping in horror as Greed got lowered into it. He yelled at them insanely and laughed.

"NO! BROTHER! BROTHER!" Kato screamed and tears came down as she watched him get melted. "**NO! DAMNIT, NO! STOP! PLEASE, PLEASE STOP!**"

"HEY KATO!" she snapped her head to look straight at Greed's eyes with her crying eyes. "DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID LIKE THE STUPID BRAT YOU ARE WHILE I'M GONE!" she nodded dumbly at him too shocked to do anything.

Her head hung and she remain limp for a second before her wrist was roughly held up to show her ouroboros tattoo. This ruff handling shook her out of her shock and into her animal instincts as she swiped her claws into Envy's arm. He yelped and let go, only having enough time to jump away from her as she lunged at him and once again, get jerk back by the collar. She came back to her senses and had to hold in her cry of pain from her reopened wounds.

"What do you want done with her?" Lust asked the man they called Father.

"Can I eat her?" Gluttony asked.

"No, I think I'll keep her as a pet." Father said and this earned him a hiss from Kato.

"I'm no one's pet, bastard." she said glaring at him.

"You are if you were made by Greed." Father stated calmly.

This confused Kato. "What do you mean by that?"

He smirked at this. "You called him brother and you have the ouroboros tattoo that would indicate that you were made by Greed."

Kato looked at her tattoo and laughed only to grimace at the pain it brought. "That is the most STUPIDEST thing I've heard!" they looked at her in confusion. "I wasn't 'made' by Greed, as you so put it you dipshits! I lived with the guy since I was six! I have this tattoo because he was my teacher in fighting and the only thing I could use as a symbol from him was the ouroboros on his fucking left hand! You really thought I was made by him? What MORONS!" she yelled bitterly and bared her fangs in rage.

"Then I should get rid of you like the rest of others." Wraith said getting his sword out only to have Father stop him.

He got up, out of the chair, and went over to Kato. She hissed as her ears flattened against her skull and she backed away as he came near.

"You…you stay away from me," she told him with one arm out showing she didn't want him any closer, only to stumble and almost trip over the wire things.

He grabbed ahold of her left arm when she stumbled and took a look at the tattoo. "Doesn't look like someone tattooed it on. Tell me how you did it."

She struggled trying to wiggle out of his grip but soon became exhausted from the blood she was losing. "I had someone who could do alchemy, transmute the ink into my skin. I had it done when I was eleven." Father nodded satisfied with her answer and healed her two wounds Wraith had inflicted.

Kato sighed in relief, now that the pain was gone and promptly passed out.

**123454321**

Vati walked into the livingroom early that morning to find both Elric brother standing at the front door about to leave. She woke up from her sleepy state and dashed over to grab Ed's human arm.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" she asked them.

"We're heading to Rush Valley. My mechanic lives there." he said sheepishly. "We were about to leave."

"Good, cuz I'm coming with." Vati said smiling at them.

"What? No, you're not. Your staying here." Ed said to which Vati huffed at.

"I need to do something…I need to get away for a bit. Hopefully straighten out some things in my mind," Vati told him. "So I'm going with and you're not going to argue." Vati turned and quickly went to get her suit case and hurried out to follow them, hugging Izumi and saying goodbye along the way.

Several hours later

Vati rummaged through her suit case and found herself a beanie hat. Putting it on her head and covering her ears.

Ed looked at her funny. "What?" she asked him.

"Why did you put on the hat?" he asked her.

"You dumbass, it's to hide the fact I have cat ears. The reason I didn't wear one back in Dublith was because the only people I talked too, knew about them, but now that I'm out of the town I need to cover them. Though, it's hell trying to keep a hat on when you're fighting." Vati muttered earning a laugh from Ed.

They got off of the train and walked to a shop. Vati took notice of a young blonde teen standing in front of them. She then jumped away from the cheerful Ed and Al, who was waving fans as if nothing had happened until the blonde girl, named Winry, asked why they were here and Ed showed his busted arm. Next thing that happened, Ed was on the ground having been hit in the head with a wrench. Vati shook her head with amusement, she was going to like this girl.

Winry turned to Vati. "Who are you?"

Vati grinned at her and held out a hand that Winry shook. "The names Kalavati Hinderson, but please, just Vati for short."

"Winry Rockbell. How long have you known the brothers?" she asked getting Ed to sit up and put his automail arm on the table.

Vati watched her work. "Since they came to Dublith to train with Teacher." Winry nodded and started on Ed for the ruined automail.

Vati smile listening between the two, figuring they've known each other for a long time. That thought turned to Kato and she looked away from the two and walked outside. Winry saw this and asked Ed what was wrong with her.

Ed glance at the retreating form of Vati. "Her sister was killed in a military raid a yesterday," he told her.

She nodded grimly but when Vati came back in, Winry quickly hide her emotion and got up to write down some parts she needed. The brothers ran off after Mr. Garfield suggested he could take care of them. Vati laughed but stayed to give the poor guy some company. She was glad she did because she found that Mr. Garfield was actually good company to have, especially when he gave tips on good clothing to buy.

She also watched as he made some tea and took notes on how he did it so she could drink it for later. He told her this tea helps calm someone down from a hard days work. Her ears twitched at the sound of someone stopping and a thud sound came after at the entrance of the shop. She told Mr. Garfield what she heard and went to see who it was.

Vati gave the boy, who was laying face down on the ground, a weird look. "Uh…." She squatted besides him and poked at his head. "Hey, you okay? You even alive?" she twisted her upper body around and yelled for Mr. Garfield.

The two of them helped the boy into a chair and passed around the tea. Vati had to sit quickly so her twitching tail wouldn't get seen. She didn't know why but the boy kinda made her nervous, like he knew she was different or something.

"So, Ling…you're a prince?" Vati asked somewhat shocked.

He nodded to confirm it.

Again, he was given a weird look. "And why are you here?"

"You're friends with that Edward Elric, right?" she nodded. "Well, I'm here searching for the Photosphere's Stone."

Her eyes went wide before she narrowed them in anger. The two males jumped when she did an angry scream/roar and punched the crate behind her, hard. She stood up and started to walk away while waving her injured hand, that had blood forming on the skin, to Mr. Garfield. "If Ed wants to know where I went, tell him I went for a walk to get some fresh air. He'll understand by what it means." she told the two angrily.

After about twenty minute of walking around she stopped and had another angry roar/scream get passed her lips as she punched the stone walls. Later, with seven punches to the wall and two injured hands that bled at the knuckles, she let out a sigh escape her as she leaned on the stone wall by her forehead. Her eyes stayed on the ground watching as her blood slowly drip from her fingers.

"Why…Why does everything have to remind me…" No answer came to her. She sighed, "She was going to leave to search for that Stone. That damn Stone…she was going to use it to get us back to normal and now…now she cant because she's not here to look for it." Vati growled out and raked her claws over the stone leaving only a hint of the claw marks and the blood that had dried on her nails.

"Damnit! I need to pull myself together. Kato would be raging up a storm at what I've been doing." this earn a small laugh from Vati. "Ed's right, even if Kato's gone…I still have the others. Alright! From now on, I'm living for the both of us. I'll experience everything we both wanted to do!" Vati declared, taking out Kato's necklace and put it on her neck.

It was nighttime by the time she made it back to the shop. "Hey, guys." she waved her hand forgetting that her blood was still there.

"What the hell happened to your hands?" Winry asked rushing over to looked over the injuries.

"Had a little disagreement with a wall. It insulted me so I show it who was boss." Vati simply stated which Ed scuffed at.

"Sure, and what did this wall do to insult you?" he asked as Winry started to clean her busted knuckles.

Vati shrugged. "It called me a damn brat." Ed did a face-palm and she looked over at Ling. "Hey, Xing-boy, sorry about earlier. I kinda lost control." he shrugged and said it was no big deal. "So, who's everyone else?"

"That's LanFan and Fu, Ling's bodyguards." Ed announced and Vati tilled her head to the two in black and they returned it a bit shocked that she gave a little bow of the head. "And that's Paninya."

Vati shook hands with the girl after Winry finished wrapping her hand in bandages. "I'm Vati."

For the rest of the night Vati went around talking with each new person. The goofy prince and his bodyguards gave an uneasy feeling but she got over it after talking with both LanFan and Fu. They even told her that she felt strange to them too and she was surprised by it.

"What is it that makes you fell inhuman?" Ling asked popping up next to Vati.

She fidgeted a little. "Well, hehe, um…" she sighed and looked around to see Winry and Paninya not too close to see what she was about to do. "Well, you see it's probably because of these." she lifted her hat and showed the three foreigners her ears and quickly hide them when Winry started to turn around. "I'm what you would call a chimera. I'm half panther."

Ling grinned. "That does explain a lot! Does this mean you have a tail?" Vati smiled and nodded shocked that once again more people have accepted the way she was even with only knowing her for a few hours.

She flicked her tail into their view and a second later it disappear right as Winry came over and handed each of them some food. "Thanks, Winry!" Vati dug in happily and for the rest of the night had fun talking to everyone.

**123454321**

Kato jerked awake and looked around in a hurry. Ears lied flat when she spotted to old looking man that had healed her wounds. He glanced at her after hearing her wake up but kept on reading the book that was in front of him. Things played in her mind about what happened the last time she woke up in this large open space. A rage filled roaring scream tore through her and she raked her claws on the stone floor.

Envy, Wraith, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth. They were part of the people who she was looking for, but how was she suppose to get their stone when she was freakin' chained to the wall like a damn dog was chained to stay outside by it's dog house. That pissed her off majorly. She scratched at the metal collar making scraping noises that echoed in the large empty room.

How would she get close enough to get their stone? This was starting to seem harder than she thought it would be.

"Are you hungry?" she jerked in surprise to find the man so close to her but quickly hissed at him with her ears lied flat as she backed away.

He looked at her not worried with her reaction. "If you're good, I'll take the collar off of you." her ears twitched a little at the proposal of getting the collar off.

Her eyes held unsureness as she looked at the man. "You're willing to let me out of this collar?"

He nodded. "Only if you don't think to escape and behave like the pet you are." Kato growled at the pet thing again but looked away thinking. It would bring more freedom.

He waited for her answer. "I'll behave but if I see Bradley...I mean…Wraith…again I wont hesitate to attack that bastard," she told him venomously. "He killed my whole family. I will see to his death."

He raised an eyebrow at that but nodded and used his alchemy to take off the collar. She rubbed her neck knowing she had bruises there and followed him to his chair and found that a soft and fluffy pillow on the ground by the right side of the chair. It was big enough for her to lay on if she choose to but for right now, she sat on it Indian style and looked around.

The man sat back in his chair and started to read his book again leaving Kato to herself. After a bit the door's opened to reveal a tall, dark-haired woman carrying a tray of food. She put the tray down in front of Kato with a huff.

"How old are you?" she asked looking the girl up and down with her eyes.

"Fourteen."

"You look like you just started growing into your woman parts." she snicker making Kato blush and look away.

"S-so! I'm just a late bloomer." she replied bitterly. Vati had grown into her woman parts by the time she turned fourteen but Kato had only a month and a few weeks ago noticed that she had started her growth, finally.

This made the woman laugh and Kato growled at her, but the woman just turned to leave. She looked at the food she brought in and glared at it. Two bowls were place of the tray, one filled with water and the other filled with dog food pellets. Was this some form of a sick joke of hers?

"I'm not eating that." Kato stated and the man glanced at her. "I'm not a damn dog, I'm a fucking lynx chimera!" she huffed in anger. "Do you have a kitchen I can go to, to fix something eatable for me to eat?"

He didn't answer so she got up and went to the door. So far, she was able to look around in the hallway type thing without him dragging her back in. She sighed and came back looked around the room to see if their was another door. She spotted one hidden in the shadows and went over to it. She didn't take notice that the man was watching her as she did her search.

Opening the door only to be meet with a stone wall behind it. Slamming it shut she walked around the room trying to find anything. She was about to use alchemy but every time she thought about using it, her instincts would scream at her not to use it. The only door that lead to anything, opened and in came the Palm-Tree guy. She ignored him but had one ear turned towards him as he went over to the man.

"Envy, can you show my pet the way to the kitchen." he said it more as an order.

Kato clinched her teeth at the words 'my pet'. "Yes, Father." Palm-Tree said and went over to grabbed Kato's arm roughly.

She hissed and scratched him. "Stop your damn man handling of me! I'm stuck here so what's the fucking use in trying to escape when I don't even know where the hell I am!"

He looked at Father and growled. "Fine! But if you so much as try to escape I'll man handle you however I like." he grinned with satisfaction at her fear, knowing she was thinking of all the possible things he would do to her.

She followed him using anything to remind her of the way as they went to the kitchen. Once there she set to work on making a tuna fish sandwich. She made one for the man and reluctantly decided to make one for Envy, since he did show her to the kitchen.

She set the plate with the sandwich in front of him and started eating her's. He looked at it then to her.

"You're suppose to eat it." she said.

"I know that!"

"Then why aren't you eating it?" she sighed. "Look, I know all about you guys. Greed told me everything. So I know you have to eat and sleep like any other human for your body is that of a…human." she said the last part unsure. "Does the one you guys call…Father eat?"

He looked at the sandwich again but after a few seconds he picked it up and took a bite. "Yeah, but Lust is the one that usually takes food to him." he took another bite.

"Isn't she the one with long black hair and the ouroboros on her chest?" Envy nodded finishing his sandwich and waited for her to finish up. "I hate her."

Envy laughed at her bluntness. "What, jealous of her?"

"As if! No, I just hate the fact she has to show off everything she has. I wonder how many men she sleeps with. She seems like one of those easy women that would get lied by anything with a dick. " Kato muttered but Envy laughed again. "What? It's probably true!"

Envy waved his hand trying to tell her to stop, but fell to the floor still laughing. Kato rolled her eyes but gave the Palm-Tree man a small smile.

Once she was done she took both plates and washed them, then took the plate that had the last sandwich and walked with Envy back towards the room the man was at. Envy left as they reached the door and Kato walked back into the room alone.

"I brought you some food." she announced holding the plate out to him.

He looked up in surprise, but took the plate as she looked through the stacks of books. She focused on looking at the books not taking notice of him watching her. Again. After a few minutes of looking she picked up and book about different types of alchemy.

"Do you know alchemy?" she jumped at his voice.

"Yeah, had an alchemy teacher for a few years." she smiled and flipped through some of the pages as she slowly went to the pillow to start reading.

"Show me." she looked up at him as he handed her a piece of chalk.

Nodding she went to space large enough that didn't have the wire things in the way and started to draw a circle. At least her instincts weren't screaming at her for doing this. When she finished the circle she slammed her hands onto it and the blue lightning like light surrounded her and she formed a statue of Martel. Standing up she looked at the detail of it and grinned at her good job.

"Your name is Kato?" he asked.

"Yeah, well, my full name is Nakato." she answered and red sparks of light came from his hand and Kato's statue went back to being a floor. "Whoa! That's pretty cool how you can do that." she smiled and went back to sit on her pillow with the book.

They stayed silent as they read. By the time Kato finished her book the man was on his third. Closing it she stood and stretched, popping some of her joints as she went.

"Do you know where I can find Envy?" she asked him.

"He wont be back for the day." Kato's face fell.

"Okay." she walked to an open space and started her routine workout. Throughout the workout she thought about everything. She was now living in the heart of the people she was looking for, just for their stone. But meeting Envy, she started to think differently. Okay, Lust and Wraith she would take their's because they're assholes in her book, but Envy (so far) she wouldn't.

_Vati, wonder how she's doing? OH NO! She'll think I'm dead! How do I tell her I'm not when I'm stuck here? Um, I'll have to think on that one._ Kato thought bending backwards to do some hand stands.

She watched the door open again to show a small kid walk in. She let her feet touch the ground as she righted herself and look at the kid. "Who're you?"

"Pride, and you?" he asked.

"Kato." she said then yawned. "Sorry, it must be late. Cant really tell without windows."

"You're underground." Pride corrected.

Kato shrugged. "Hey, give me credit. I don't even know where the hell I'm at or the fact that I'm underground. The furthest I've been is to the kitchen and here." Pride just stared making Kato's tail twitch with nervousness.

"I'm here to show you your room." He said then turned making Kato run after him. A half a minute later, and not that far from the man she's now a 'pet' to, they arrived at her room. He left and she went inside finding only a bed and another room for a shower and a toilet.

"Wow, what a room." she commented dryly flopping onto her bed.

"Nice room, huh?" she glance at the door to find Envy.

"Hey, and yeah, totally grand room to be in." she replied tiredly but moved to her side as he came over to sit Indian style on her bed.

"How did you meet Greed." Envy asked to which Kato raised her eyebrow at.

"If you must know, it was when Vati and I were about to make a hit for his money. You see, we were thieves and we had him for a victim only he found us out. After that we kinda stayed with him and his gang since then."

"Vati? Who's that?"

"My twin sister. Though she has black cat ears and tail." she yawned again and shooed him off. "Go, I'm tired. Come back when I'm more awake to ask questions…" she lied down and fell asleep quickly.

**123454321**

**Poor Kato, stuck being a pet…**

**Okay Readers! I need some ideas of what Kato will do while stuck there with Father. You can even give ideas of what will happen to her also. Like Envy does something to her or Gluttony tries to take a bite out of her to see what a 'Kitty's taste like' type thing or what ever. ANYTHING! And I mean it!**

**Vati…she's pretty much planed out for right now, but if you want you can give an idea for her also.**

**And the twins will need more questions to answer or even dares that they can do….Anything!**


	5. The Big Brother Role and Angry Kitties

**I don't own FMA only my OC and IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI owns her OC that is in this story.**

**Remember that this part with Vati is from the same day as whatever happened with Kato at the end of the last chapter. So when it goes back to Kato, it's another day.**

**KuramaMustangElric - Thank you for the idea with Envy and Pride, though I don't know how to get Pride to be that. Envy's easier to get into that part, but Pride, he's a hard one.**

**BlackRose - She cant really get along with all of the Homunculus's. Lust hates her and you'll find out why in this chapter. Kato completely and utterly wants to murder Wraith. Gluttony….I have no clue on him. Father, again there's a reason why Kato became his pet and it tells in this chapter. And I have to agree with you on Envy, he's too assume to be mad at.**

**Bumblebeecamaro38 - Yes, well Kato's trying to get the stone to be normal but Vati's okay with it. Vati thinks since she's lived with the ears and tail for this long, she could live with them for longer.**

**123454321**

Ling bounced into the rooms waking everyone with his manipulatively/bubbly personality. Vati groaned but got up opening the door with a slam making several others jump. From what Winry said yesterday, it would be about a week for her to fix Ed's arm up. She still needed some of the parts to finish it.

"Eggs and bacon." Winry said passing her panther girl the plate.

"Thanks." she said and started to eat.

Once done she washed her plate and went up to take a shower for the day. As she undressed a very faint familiar smell drifted under her nose. Her eyes widen. "Oh no." It would seem she was starting her twice a year heat period that lasted a whole freaking month.

"No, no, no. Why of all times I get this curse?" she sighed and stepped into the shower. "My day just gets better and better."

She stepped out of the hot shower after fifteen minutes and wrapped the towel around herself when the door opened and Winry walked in. They both froze. Winry looked between Vati's cat ears and tail in silence before she screamed. Ed came rushing in to see what was happening and froze at the sight of an almost naked Vati.

Vati blushed deep red and shouted for Ed to get out while throwing things at him before he finally unfroze and left quickly with Winry. She stood there trying to stop the blush and quickly dressed.

"I'm going to punch him for barging in like that on a woman!" she stiffly walked into the main part of the shop and punch Ed. "You moron! You never barge in when someone's in the bathroom!" she huffed.

"It wasn't my fault! Winry screamed and I thought something bad happened and went to see what it was about! I didn't know you were there!"

"Vati."

"It's still your fault!"

"VATI!" Winry yelled earning the two arguing teen's attention.

"Yes?" Vati asked.

"Why do you have ears and a tail?"

Vati sighed but went into her story once again. An hour and a half passed of explaining.

"So you're a mixture of animal and human?" Winry looked somewhat discussed by the thought of that happening.

"Yeap, black panther and proud of it!" Vati said then squirmed a bit in her chair. "And there's something else that needs talked about even if I really, really don't wont to."

"What is it?" Ed asked and Al nodded in agreement.

"Well…once every six months I go in what I've been calling, a heat period." Winry seemed to get it a little but the boys were clueless. Vati sighed. "…I mean I have my, ahem, grr, period…"

Ed grew embarrassed and looked away.

"But it's not really like what a normal human would have. Since I'm a mixture of animal and human, mine comes, from what I've learned, every six months…but they last for a whole freakin' month." Vati groaned. "You're not the only one who doesn't like talking about this. So this is the last, I will act weird. Or weirder than I have been."

"How?" Winry asked.

She gave a strained smile. "Hehe, um, you'll just have to see. Okay, we done? Good, bye." she waved goodbye and dashed out into the streets that were starting to flow with people.

Vati grumbled. She did not want to have to explain something like that this early in the morning. To Ed at that! At least, that first time it came, she had Martel there to help out since she's been through it for a few more years than the twins. The panther girl glanced down at the two necklaces hanging from her neck and gave a small smile.

By lunch time she came back in a really happy mood for some reason. She went to fix herself a sandwich and ate it quickly. Sniffing the air she found Ed and Winry were in the main part of the shop. With a soft purr that emitted from her throat that could barely be heard, she made her way over to Ed and rubbed her cheek against his human shoulder and her purring became louder while her tail curled.

"Ah…Vati?" Winry asked only to have Vati glare at her and hiss before going back to her content purring.

"Vati, what the hell are you doing?" Ed asked this time trying to push her off.

Vati gave him a cat like look and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder again. "Raaa-rrraaa-wo~!"

"Vati…" Ed sighed and pushed said girl hard enough that she stumbled backwards.

She stood there looking confused. "Umm, did I really, just do that?" the two other teens nodded and watched Vati's face become bright red. "Oh my god! I'm really sorry! I told you I would act really weird and it gets worse as time goes on! Gah!" she waved them goodbye and left for her room.

She paced back and forth muttering about her stupid curse. Winry knocked and came in.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. You do not know how hard it is to go through this every six months. It's like I cant control my own actions during those damn months and become a raging hormone driven female!" Vati said and threw up her hands up before looking at Winry. "Could you do me a really big favor?"

Winry nodded. "What is it?"

"Hit me every time I become like that again. I usually have my sister, Kato, do it…but she cant this time." Vati said looking down at the necklaces again.

Winry glanced at the grieving teen. "Yeah, I can do it. Can I ask about your sister? I would like to know more about her."

Vati lifted her head and nodded going over to sit on her bed. "Yeah…I think I'd like to do that." Winry gave a small smile and sat on the bed as Vati told Winry about her sister, how they meet with the Elric brothers, and also about the Devil's Nest Gang.

Then Winry talked to Vati about the boys and what they didn't before meeting up with Teacher and something's after. Soon the two of them were giggling and having fun being teenage girls for once. Vati had LanFan join in when she heard her on the roof and the three of them did whatever came to mind. LanFan at first didn't know what to do but slowly relaxed and joined in.

**123454321**

"Come on wake up."

"Nooo…" but the voice went on talking. "Don't wanna….go away…..shut up…be quiet" she growled and screamed. "Don't you know its rude to talk when I'm interrupting?

"What?" she opened one eye to find it was Envy who was the one trying to wake her up.

She groaned and sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "You keep on talking while I was trying to tell you to shut up and go away, but nooo, you kept on talking. So you were being rude to me when you continued to talk as I was trying to interrupt you."

He looked at her like she was insane. "I think you're still half asleep and that's why you're not making any sense."

Kato glared at him. "I am not and I make perfect sense."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." she punch him in the arm. "Like that hurt. Come on, breakfast." he pulled her out of the bed making her stumble off of it groaning and moaning in weak resistance.

By the time they reached the kitchen, Kato was more awake and now it was her that was pulling Envy.

"So, what shall we have for breakfast?" she asked.

"How should I know what you like?"

"Fine, we'll have….bacon, eggs, and toast. Sound good?" she asked gathering all of the items.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to need your help, Envy."

"For what?"

"I need you to put the bacon on the baking pans and each bacon slice a centimeter apart form each other." she handed him the bacon and the baking pans before setting to her work of the eggs and toast.

It took half an hour for the food to get done and passed around on three plates.

"You'll have to eat your's with Father. Come on." Envy took his plate and ate as they went while Kato couldn't for she was holding both Father's plate and hers.

"You're rude. Eating in front of me when I cant." she mumbled and Envy grinned before sniffing his food and 'umeem'ing. "Jackass."

"Man, these eggs taste de-lic-ious." he teased her.

"Go on, keep doing that and I'll drop kick your damn plate and then you wont have any more to tease with." she growled out.

He only grinned wider before leaving her at the door that went into the room where Father was. She walked in and handed him his plate. It seemed she was getting use to his weird presence that was a bit like Greed's.

"Made some breakfast." she off-handedly told him eating her own food that she had to wait for. "What's your name? Never did get it."

"You can call me Father." she gave him a look that read 'You've got to be joking' but shook her head afterward.

"Fine, whatever floats your boat." she said continuing to eat her food.

Once she was finished Kato went back to looking at the book she had finished yesterday. Getting up with chalk in hand she starts to form a circle and slam her hands on the circle. Roots broke through the stone floor, twisting this way and that before stopping and green leaves sprouted the newly made bush branches. When it finished, Kato lifted her hand and touched the bush and moved some of the branches to look in the center.

"Not bad, Kato." she muttered to herself.

One second the bush was there as a whole, next it was scattered around in sliced pieces. Her head snapped to see Lust standing a few feet from the door with her left hand up and her long fingers retracting. Kato bared her fangs in anger.

"What the hell was that for you Hag!" Kato yelled out only to have her head forced to the left and pain ripped through her cheeks.

Holding up her hand as she felt her right cheek and could feel the liquid running down. Her eyes moved to find blood on her finger tips and Kato's eyes narrowed at the female homunculus that went passed her towards Father. Kato couldn't stand Lust being within' hearing distance and went to collect the plates leaving for the kitchen.

"If I ever get my hands on her vile, sluty stone I'll break it into millions of pieces and laugh about it!" She growled out entering the kitchen to find Envy there.

"You sound really happy," He commented. "And you're bleeding."

She glared at him. "Thank you for being so obvious to my situation. Now hand me a towel." She set the plates on the table and caught the towel Envy threw at her.

She wiped off the blood, or the blood she could get without a mirror. Once done she washed up the two plates and went on talking with Envy, seeing as he's the only one who will talk to her and keep the conversation up.

"Is there any way I can get some clothing to change?" she asked him.

He shrugged making Kato sigh. "You're such a wonderful help to me."

"Hey, I do what I can."

"Yeah, yeah, come on. I need a change of cloths." he grinned and lead her to his room and gave her an outfit.

It was a the same plain black outfit he wears only she had a longer top and she would be wearing her shoes with it so she didn't go barefoot. Stepping out of the bathroom after her change, she twirled around.

"So, how do I look?" Kato asked.

"Not my type of girl, sorry." she punched him in the arm with a frown. "Okay, okay…it'll have to do for now, I guess."

"Hey, is there a large space that we could have a friendly spar in?" Envy thought about it.

"There's one close to here."

"Good, I need a good sparring match. Care to join?" the two of them left to fight.

It was around an hour later before Kato couldn't stand anymore and fell onto the ground panting. Envy grinned, bending over the fallen girl not having broken a sweat.

"J-jackass." Kato huffed out earning a chuckle from him.

"Father wants you back, now." they turned to find Pride standing in the doorway. "You know she's not aloud to be gone to long, Envy."

Kato sat up and hiss in announce, knowing his hidden message of her being a 'pet'. "I guess I'll see you later, Envy." she waved at him before leaving to follow Pride since she didn't know the layout of the tunnels yet.

Pride left her once they reached the room Father was staying in. Kato walked in and pain hit her in the gut. She crumbled into herself trying to get air back into her lungs.

"Where have you been?" he asked and she found it was him that made the slab of stone hit her in the gut.

She coughed. "I was with Envy, sparring." more coughing. "You can even ask him."

He looked at her seeing that she did look like she came from a fight. "I'll let it pass this once, but that next time I wont be easy on you. Come, and sit. I wish to know about your relationship with Greed."

She complied, seeing as she didn't have a choice since she was just punished for sparring with Envy too long. Sitting on the pillow by the right side of his chair, she waited for his question. He looked at her waiting for her to start and she finally understood and decided to start the day they tried to steal form him.

Once she finished she looked for another book, this time it was everything on the human body. She sighed hating that she was a pet, it really irritated her. Being so use to doing things her own way and not getting transmutated slabs of stone in her gut for being gone too long by her so called, 'master' made her angry. Her freedom has been blown out of into the winds where she cant dream of reaching for it back.

Envy came in to take her to her to the kitchen to eat and meet with Lust, who insulted her again. Once done with the food they went toward her room and she was glad but went they entered her room she growled in anger.

"I hate her!" she vented. "I also fucking hate Father!"

"What happened?" Envy asked sitting on her bed.

"I was punished for being gone too long by a hard hit to my stomach." she said gently rubbing her already bruised stomach.

It seemed she was getting bruised everywhere. First it's her neck and now her stomach. She grumbled and flopped onto her bed and she moaned in pain from landing on her stomach.

"Nice going, lynx girl."

She gave him a glare with her one eye visible. "Hush you, I don't need you adding onto my pain."

He leaned over and poked the shoulder closes to him and continued with the poking. Kato growled and slapped his hand away only to get both hands to poke her with. She swatted them away but it continued.

"Alright!" She sat up and pushed him off of her bed but he didn't budge. "Geez, how heavy are you?"

"Pretty freakin' heavy." Envy grinned at her.

Kato huffed and lied with her back to the wall so she could see Envy. "You know, you're the only one that's I talked to so far. Pride doesn't count cuz he barely talked to me. Lust, that ugly hag needs to die. And Father, tch, never speaks."

Envy laughed. "That's because I'm special!"

Kato gave him 'Yeah, right' look and scuffed flicking her tail at his arm. The two stayed silent in a comfortable way that had Kato nodding off to sleep. Envy watched as she fought to stay awake.

"Envy, why does Lust hate me so much? I haven't done anything to her." Envy barely heard her asked and was about to reply but noticed that she was fast asleep.

"It's because you're going to be her replacement soon." He whispered and carefully got off of the bed.

He started to walk out of the room but stopped and went back to gently put Kato under the covers. "I must be out of my freakin mind to be doing this."

He didn't know why he felt so compelled to do that and it scared him a bit. He knew he didn't like her, like her, but maybe as an older brother to look after her or something along those lines. He hated what Lust did to her, felt guilty for getting her in trouble for being gone so long, and was always happy when he spent time just being around her, weather it be talking to each other or not.

"I think I'll just become your older brother then." he turned and left.

**123454321**

"Vati, you up yet?" Ed yelled from the kitchen.

Vati rolled over in her bed, grumbling about short people and their lungs of doom. Ten minutes later, he came pounding on her door yelling for her to get up. She glared daggers at the door before getting up and opened the door.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SHORT FUCKING MIDGET OF DOOM! I'M TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP AND YOU WILL LET ME SLEEP!" with that she slammed the door in his face and went back to bed.

Ed stood there confused by Vati, who's always been a little grouchy in the mornings but never this bad. Al came over after hearing Vati's yell and asked what was wrong.

"I don't know." Ed replied and quickly made his way away from the unnormally grouchy Vati.

By late afternoon, Vati came out from sleeping most of the day away and went to find something to eat.

Winry walked in to find the panther girl rummaging around. "Hey, Vati."

Vati glanced at the blonde girl. "Winry, do you know where Ed is?"

Winry shook her head. "I don't know exactly where he is but he's been out most of the day with Al. Ling, Fu, and LanFan are still here."

Vati sighed and picked something to eat. "Kay, thanks."

Later that day Ed and Al came back to find Vati chatting with Paninya and Winry. They stopped went Vati suddenly stood up facing Ed.

"Hey, Ed, sorry about this morning, I was a bit overly angry. Hehe, raging hormones, gotta loves them." she laughed nervously. "Okay, we good?"

"Yeah, just try and warn me next time." Ed sighed and he turned to Winry. "How much longer till I can get my arm back?"

"Well, the rest of the parts come in tomorrow and it'll take several days to repair it. So, a week, maybe less."

Ed hung his head to the side in defeat. Vati grinned.

"Why don't we play something. We can have Xing-boy and his bodyguards join in, too."

He shook his head in a hurry. "No!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, well, I'll be running around town for the night. Need to keep fit, ya know." she gave them a thumbs up before dashing off into the night.

**123454321**

**Okay I've figure something out. This is something extra. I've been able to think of how to put Kato and Vati into the beginning and endings of the FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood! And don't worry its nothing too showing for them.**

**Since they come into the picture towards the end of the first season or ark (Don't really know which one it's called). Okay it's after Ross and Brosh stand to attention and before it shows the head shot of Greed changing. They're stand on the eye of Truth, back to back looking into nothing with Kato holding Vati's right hand and Vati holding Kato's left hand. They appear looking normal (Without the ears and tail) as the camera's view makes it's way in a circle around them, their ears and tail appear on them as the camera's view makes it a full round around them. They looked down with sadness broking apart their hold on each other disappearing into nothing.**

**The closing, I didn't really know how to put them in so I'm just leaving it as is.**

**Now I would really like to see what you think of it. If I did a horrible job or it was okay, or something. I'm going to have the opening and closing only come in when it's time too so spoilers don't happen. *Grins***


	6. Purring to Nightmares

**I don't own FMA only my OC and IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI owns her OC that is in this story.**

**KuramaMustangElric - You'll have to wait and see what happens with Kato! *Grins***

**BumblebeeCamaro38 - I'm not really sure how her and Ling will go. I haven't really done who was going with whom yet.**

**BlackRose - All I know is that Vati will do some strange things.**

**Miko Vampire - Here you go! Mustang shows up! Well, for a brief moment BUT he will be in longer with the coming chapters.**

**Okay from last chapter when I did the FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood opening and ending , well not really the ending part, of the first ark or season. Well you now have the second opening here and at the end of this chapter the ending. Hope you guys like it.**

**It's after the run through of Roy's gang and before you see Ed standing with the background looking like the red's and orange's of a sunset as he looks, well glares at his father, who's standing in front of Trisha's grave. So it's in-between those two. You see Vati standing in a dark place with Envy in front of her as they glare at each other as it would seem they were standing in a lake of blood.**

**After you see the face shot of Bradley's ouroboros eye and before you see Father holding Greed's Philosopher Stone. You see a shot of Kato from the waist up and she is wearing a tank top. Both hands cover the middle of her chest and her eyes are closed. Then they snap open and her hands quickly move from the spot to reveal the ouroboros tattoo in the center of her chest and she gave a grin.**

**123454321**

It's been a week and Kato has slowly made a routine. Envy would bug her till she got up and let her take a shower before going to the kitchen to fix something to eat. She would bring Father his plate and stay there reading the book on human biology that's she's been reading for a while now.

By lunchtime, she would go to the kitchen alone, finally able to remember the way, and make three plates. One of Envy when he got the chance, Father because it seems that's what she's been put in charge for, and herself. Sometimes she would have Envy there to chat with while the food was cooking. Once the food was done she had to go straight to Father and eat there while reading her book, again.

Then she had to go make dinner. Envy was always there at that time and once they finished their food and Kato delivered Father's plate, the two hurried to the large space they would spar against each other for an hour. After the spar, they would go back to their rooms to wash up and would switch from visiting each other's room. Most of the time it was Kato's room they would stay in and talk. Kato would sometimes fall asleep during their talks and Envy would have to put her under the covers or carry her to her room if they were in his room for the day.

The one thing that made Kato happy was the Lust was busy with her mission on getting information that she wasn't here to abuse or insult her.

There was a knock on Kato's door and she looked to find Envy standing there. "Hey."

He came over and sat on the end of her bed. "Sorry, I couldn't make it to dinner. Had to make sure one of our doggies weren't going to be nosing into anymore of our business."

Kato nodded. Yeah she knew a little about what they were doing but not a lot. Only that they needed five sacrifices for it to be done. She sighed and looked at her knees that were bent close to her chest with her arms around her legs.

"How long have I been here?" she asked in a whisper.

Envy thought about it. "I think almost two weeks now. Why?"

She gave a small smile. "In another two weeks, it'll be my birthday. I'll be turning fifteen."

"Father wants to see you." they looked to find Pride standing there in the doorway staring at Kato.

Kato looked at Envy in confusion and he shrugged as she got up and went to the room Father was always in.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked him.

He glanced at her. "How much has Greed told you about us?"

She was caught off guard by his question because most of what he wanted to know about Greed was done the first couple of days she was here. "Basically, everything there was to know about what he was and the others. As I've told you before in the beginning."

His hand went up and a crackle of red light shot out and smacked Kato across her already injured check, thanks to Lust. Her head lowered letting her bangs shadow her eyes.

"You do not speak to me that way, Pet."

"Sorry, _Master_." Kato so wanted to growl and ripped him apart limb from limb, but knew that would be her death.

He went back to reading his book. "That is good. You may leave now, Pet."

"Yes, _Master_." she fucking hated that word! The day after she was punished for being gone to long with Envy, he made her start saying it. It was because she was the Pet and he was to be addressed as Master.

Once in her room she took ahold of the pillow and threw it at the wall with a growl.

"Didn't go so well?" Envy asked not having seen the new wound on her cheek yet.

Her silted blue eyes glared into the wall trying to calm down. "No, it didn't. I apparently bad mouthed him from the question he asked and got smack for it." she let him look at the wound the red light caused. "Then I had to apologize for it saying that blasted word!"

She disappeared into the bathroom to clean the wound and put a bandage on it before coming back to lay next to Envy. He was sitting in Indian style so Kato lied her head on his left knee and had her back against the rest of his legs with her tail twitching at the tip. Envy sighed and started to stroke Kato's head making her close her eyes as she gave a sigh and purring could be heard from her.

The purring came as a shock to Kato the first time it happened, not knowing she could do that. Envy also laughed at her the first time she did it when he scratched behind her ear. Now, it's become something only the two do when alone.

"Thanks, Envy, I needed that." Kato said softly with a yawn coming after.

"Not a problem." Envy relied and within a few minutes he knew she had fallen asleep since her purring slowed to a stop.

He helped her under the covers and left. It would only be a matter of time till Father deemed it was time for Lust to take over Kato's body.

**123454321**

Vati took a deep breath of air, carrying her traveling bag as she ran ahead, then turned to wave the group to hurry. "Come on! The trains about to leave. Bye Mr. Garfield, bye Paninya!" Vati waved at them as she got onto the train with the rest of the gang a few seconds coming later, after her. She found them seats on the train and waiting for the gang to come and sit as the train started to move.

Five minutes into the train ride and Vati fall asleep with her head on Al's leg. She had also used her bag as a pillow not wanting to have head damage from all of the bumping the train gave. It was then Al came up with an idea that he wanted to try and see if it happened. He slowly moved his arm and with just a finger he started to scratched her ears.

Ed saw this and asked his brother what he was doing. "Just trying something."

Now Winry was watching Al and soon they started to hear a faint cat like purr came from her that grew in volume. Al looked happy while Ed and Winry looked at Vati in shock. She mumbled something and moved into a tighter ball with Winry quickly moving her long jacket so it covered her black tail the came into the view. And the purring continued.

Ed had his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh but he was failing and he let a loud laugh come out startling Vati awake. She looked around quickly.

"Wha-what happened? Did the daisies attack us?" Ed snorted bending over in his seat while Winry clomped her hand over her mouth to stop any noise coming out and Ling sat there like he was in daydream land.

Vati woke up a bit more trying to figure out what was so funny. She got up looking between the four other teens. "What? What'd I do?"

Winry was able to compose herself. "Nothing, Vati." said girl narrowed her eyes an inch but left it as is and sat down.

Soon Ed started to complain, after settling down from his laughter, about the time they wasted after Ling's bodyguard ruined his arm even more than it was before the fighting. It was a little later that they found out Ling was only fifteen years old.

_He's really fifteen years old? Geez, he looks like he should be freakin' twenty-five or something._ Vati shook her head at the silly thought but jumped when Ed suddenly stood up and demanded Ling stand.

Her eyes lit up as she too jumped up from the seat and stood next to the two boys and her eyebrow twitched. She stood right in the middle of the both of them in height. Ling was the tallest, with her next then Ed being the shortest.

Vati pointed to Ling. "Grr, you're tall for a damn fifteen year old." then she pointed to the spazzing Ed. "But I'm still taller than you and always will be!"

"UGLY FACE!" Ed yelled out pointing towards Ling then pointed to Vati. "FREAKISHLY GIANT GIRL!"

Vati's ears lied back from under her hat and she glared at Ed only to have LanFan put her sword through the roof of the train. The panther girl grin at the female bodyguard and gave her the thumbs up then went to sit by the window and look out at the passing trees.

After several minutes the group was settled down and Ed caught Vati holding the two necklaces with alchemy ruins as she looked at them with longing. Her eyes flicked towards him and she glared at him, dropping the necklace and getting up to walk away from the group.

The brothers and Winry watched her leave confused. She didn't return even when they arrived at Central.

"Do you know where she could have gone?" Winry asked worried for the cat girl.

Ed shrugged it off as nothing. "If I know her right, she'll be fine, even if she's new to a city like this."

"Are you sure, brother? It's only been about two weeks since she found out about her sister." Al asked him in a whisper.

Ed nodded. "Yeah, she'll be fine."

**123454321**

Vati sniffed the air. It was faint, oh so very faint that it didn't register in her brain what that smell was. It smelled like Greed, only it wasn't Greed's scent but something close to his scent. It pissed her off and she didn't know why. It scared her of how little control she has right now. She only needed one thing, one small thing that could make her snap and she would go on basic instinct.

A sigh excepted her as she looked around the city from one of the tall buildings. The city was grand in it's own ways and the atmosphere that the people lived in wasn't that bad. If had to feel of happiness and bonds of close neighbors. She looked west, then east, towards north, and last south and hung her head.

She was lost.

So with a sniff in each direction she was able to pick up Ed and Winry's scents and quickly made her way towards them. It seemed they were going towards the center of the city. Her ears picked up the sound of armor clanking around and jumped on top of Al's back.

Al jumped and yelled out in surprise making Vati have to hold on tightly or she would fall.

"Whoa! Calm down it's only me, Vati!" She told him with a tight voice of being thrown around like a sack of potatoes.

Al stopped and looked back to see her arm and shoulder. "Oh, sorry Vati, you just surprised me."

"Yeah, nice going, Giant." a tick appear on Vati forehead as she made to hiss at him but he stopped her by holding up his hand. "I wouldn't do that with these people around." he gave her a smirk.

Vati glared at them as they continued to walk. She hoped she burned holes in his back with her glare. Soon she got over it and lied her head on Al metal back as he walked with her getting a piggyback from him. They walked and Vati didn't pay any attention when she should have been or she might get lost, again.

Vati's ears pricked as Ed and Winry walked over to someone they knew and apparently surprised to see here. Hawkeye didn't see Vati but heard her when she giggled at Ed's reaction to Roy. Hawkeye studied the girl and narrowed her eyes upon seeing the shape of her pupils.

After Roy attempted to flirt with Winry he spotted Vati and gave her a nice smile. One which she returned. "Why, Full-Metal, who would have thought you would attracted suck lovely ladies?"

Ed scuffed and rolled his eyes. "There's nothing lovely about Vati."

Vati glared at him and leaped at him from Al's back, tackling the short blonde to the ground. "You'll regret ever saying that you little twerp!" Ed and Vati fought on the ground till Vati was able to get Ed into a headlock. "Say Uncle!"

"N-nev-ver!" Ed tried to get out of her hold but couldn't. "FINE UNCLE!"

Vati let go and stood up with a victorious grin. She held out her hand to Roy, who took it. "I'm Kalavati Hinderson, but you can call me Vati. Oh, and by the way.." her grip on Roy's hand tightened. "If you ever try to flirt with me like you did Winry, I'll kick your ass from here to Xing." She grinned at him throughout her speech and this made Roy an little unnerved.

She let go and Winry introduced her to Hawkeye as Ed talked to Roy until a shiver went down Vati's back at the sudden change of atmosphere when Ed asked about a Lt. Colonel Hughes. She watched Roy and Hawkeye intently seeing as the change came from them and not the brothers and Winry.

"He's not here." Roy said and looked away.

Vati caught Hawkeye looking away also as Roy started to walk away telling Ed why he wasn't here. Vati's eyes narrowed at the two military officer's. Roy was laying.

"Vati, are you coming?" Al asked as the group of teens was about to leave.

Her head snapped towards him. "Just give me a minute." she didn't let him reply and ran after Roy and Hawkeye. She finally caught up to the two as Hawkeye saluted Roy. "HEY!"

Roy stopped and looked back at her.

"You were laying about what you said back there, weren't you?" her eyes narrowed again at them.

She watched as a flicker of surprise passed through there eyes. He didn't speak and turned to leave. Her eyes went to Hawkeye but found she was already gone and a low growl came form Vati in anger. With a turn around, she ran after the brothers and Winry.

They lied, but she didn't know why. He's gone…it could mean just about anything but Vati knew it wasn't him leaving with his family to the country side. So what did it mean?

"What did you have to do with Mustang?" Ed asked once she reached them.

"I wanted to confirm something." Ed tried to asked what it was but Vati didn't tell him and just talked to Winry.

Vati yawned from her spot on the bed. Winry glanced at her with a grin as she watched her sway half asleep. Winry had to put her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing when Vati suddenly fell on her right side and was asleep once her head hit the bed. Once she was able to control her laughter she stood up and covered Vati with a blanket then left to go to her room in the hotel.

**123454321**

Kato doing her routine workout since she had nothing else better to do after waking up too damn early in the morning. It was because of a stupid nightmare. Greed's death was finally hitting her and it was a hard hit that almost made her lost it. So, she took herself here to workout what ever it was pint up before going to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Her punches and kicks came harder and she twisted and spun around, doing the fight techniques Greed had taught her since she was six, faster. Once she reached the last and final technique that was taught to her, she crumbled to her knees and cried. The shock had finally went away and realization hit her that he wasn't coming back. Ever. Again.

Her forearms and forehead lay flat on the ground with her back curved as she cried into the stone floor.

"You fucking idiot! Why? Why did you have to die!" she scream with her eyes tightly closed at the floor. "You left us! You left all of us! AHHHAAHAA!" She cried letting her tears get soaked into the stone floor.

"Why…Greed, why did you let them kill you…" she asked in a whisper.

**123454321**

Envy followed one of the guardians after trying to find Kato for almost an hour now. The closer they got to the training room the two of them usually sparred at the more Envy could hear crying. His paced picked up and stopped dead at the doorway.

There, in the middle was Kato on her knees with her back bent over them and her forearms and forehead toughing the floor as she cried.

He barely heard her when she whispered. "Why…Greed, why did you let them kill you…" Envy looked uncertain about what to do when he finally decided to go and ask her why she was crying.

She didn't hear him approach and jumped at his touch. Her head jerked up to see his kneeling form. In a flash, Envy found his self flat on his back with her hugging him tightly as she cried. It took her another ten to fifteen minutes for her cries to stop and she was left with hiccups and her eyes red from crying.

She got up not looking at him. "I should go make breakfast." she glanced at Envy. "Thank you." she whispered but he heard and watched her run off.

**123454321**

She left Envy's plate wrapped and with a note that it was his and hurried to bring Father's plate to him. Once she reached the door to the room he was always in, Kato walked in at a slower pace only to have pain hit her and make her head snap to the left. The two plates of food clattered to the floor in a mess and only her eyes moved to find Father standing there and it was him that backhanded her on the cheek and with that her eyes looked to the floor.

"You were late, Pet." he said, his voice giving off the malice that was always there, even when he was talking in his pretend happy voice. "And what is your excuse for this time?"

"I was doing my workout, Master, and lost count of time." this time her head snapped to the right as he gave her another slap.

"Pick up the spoiled food and make another plate." he ordered and walked away.

With him gone from view, Kato sank to the floor on her knees and pick up the fallen food. She ran back to the kitchen, thankfully Envy had only came in and took his plate on the go so Kato didn't have to explain to him why both cheek were raw red now. It took her ten minutes to make another two plates and ran back to Father to hand him his plate before eating herself.

She stayed there reading with him for the rest of the day, only able to leave to make lunch and dinner for the only three people she cooked for. She was release when he started to fall asleep and she gladly left and ran to her room to fall onto her bed and curl into a tight ball. Why, why did she have to become his fucking pet? She would have wanted death then having to be alive getting abused by him and having to call him master and him call her his pet.

The only one that actually made her feel like she could belong here was Envy. Soon she fell to sleep in a fitfully way as once again her nightmares of the whole gang and Greed dieing in front of her.

_Her eyes were wide with fear. Pools of blood and their bodies lay in front of her. Their lifeless glazed over eyes stared at her._

"_You didn't help us." the lips of Dolcetto moved._

_Martel's body lifted into a sitting position with sluggish movements. "You just stood there and watched as Bradley stab me. You just watched as I was killed. Your friend." her head hung to the side in a dead like way._

_Greed blink his eyes at her. "You're such a stupid brat letting all of us die! I should have never let the two of you stay with us." he clumsily got up on his feet and the other dead bodies of the gang also stood._

_Some swayed letting there arms hang by there sides like they couldn't even dream of moving them anymore. They started coming over to Kato putting blame on her for not doing anything to help protect the Devil's Nest._

_Kato had tears running down her face. "I'm sorry! I know I should have done something! Please, forgive me! I tried to get out and help! You have to believe me! PLEASE!" they were upon her and she had to cover her ears at there yelling of blame. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

"_Sorry doesn't bring us back!" Dolcetto yelled at her._

"_Suck a weak brat that no one can rely on for help!" Martel yelled pulling at Kato's arm._

_Soon they were all pulling at, yelling at her. "I'M SORRY!"_

"WAKE UP!" Kato jerked awake with sweat covering her body and found Envy there. "What was all the yelling of sorry?"

Kato didn't answer him and just ran to the bathroom and locked herself in there. Envy stared at the door in confusion. It was only midnight when he woke to hear her scream in her sleep. He went over to the door and knocked.

"You alright Kato?" he asked but was meet with silence. After several minutes he sighed. "If you need anything, you know where to fine me." and with that he left.

Kato sat in the tub with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them as she stared into nothing. "I'm so sorry…" she lightly whispered.

**123454321**

Vati yawned to awareness while rolling over and stretching on her bed only to reach the edge and fall to the floor. She quickly stood up. "I'm up, I'm up!" she groggily said looking around.

Once her thought process started working she went to find Winry only to find she was gone. So she went to see if the Elric brothers were still here but found they too were gone. She stood in the middle of the hallway not really sure what to do now.

Then a thought hit her and she went back to the room do some alchemy to help pass the time till they came back from who know where.

By the time they came back, she was fast asleep exhausted by doing too many things with alchemy. At least she was able to fix the room before falling asleep.

**1234543321**

**I need more votes on the poll please! I really want to see who you guys think would work. The pairing won't be final until Valentines Day (Yes I know suck a stupid date to do it on). Please give me your votes!**

**Oh and I need some more question for the Twins to answer or be dared to do. It can be anything you think of.**

**Now onto the ending.**

**It's after the shot of Winry and before the shot of Ed's back. You see Vati from the left side and you can see her holding up the two necklaces on her palm. The winds blowing her bangs and high pony-tailed hair in front of her face as she looks at them sadly.**


	7. Of Past and Present

**I don't own FMA only my OC and IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI owns her OC that is in this story.**

**Okay, you've probably noticed that when I do 123454321 it means a line break. Now, in this chapter I have to use it a different way. When I have 123454321 it means it's the next day. When you see 67899876 it means it's the same day but with someone different. Hopefully that's easier to follow, if not then please tell me a way that will make it better to understand.**

**Bumblebeecamaro38 - I'm not really sure who's taking it harder. They both seem even with what has been happening.**

**KuramaMustangElric - I'm hoping after this chapter it'll start getting a lighter tone than what it has been.**

**123454321**

Envy came into Kato's room and found her not there. Even the bathroom door was open. With a sigh, he went on a search for her. She wasn't in the kitchen, or in the sparring room, or even in his room. The only place she could go to was where Father was and so Envy went there to find her.

Once he reached the doorway he started to look for her and found her on the pillow besides Father.

Father looked up at Envy when he heard him enter. "Envy, do you know what is wrong with my pet?"

Envy gave Father a confused look before looking at Kato. Her eyes were listless as she stared ahead at nothing. She barely blinked or looked at the book she'd been reading for the week. Even though Envy only knew her for a short while, he knew this wasn't Kato. Something had happened to make her like this and he didn't like it.

"Hey, Kato, you alright." He asked going over to her but she didn't even looked at him and continued to star into nothing. Envy glanced at Father and gave him a shrug.

"Hm." Was his response. "Leave and do your mission." Envy nodded, giving Kato a last glance before leaving.

Kato blinked as she came out of her thoughts and looked around tiredly. She didn't go back to sleep after the nightmare she had and stayed in the bathroom awake for the rest of the night. That was a stupid idea and now she was overly tired. Picking the book off from her lap she set it besides her pillow and curled in a ball falling asleep. Father watched her, studying her and her behavior as his book was forgotten for the moment.

"_Come on, Kato. You have to put your weight into the punch. If you don't you wont do any damage." Greed lectured. "Try again."_

_Kato pulled back her tiny six year old fist and threw if forward trying to put all of her weight behind it. A thunk was heard and she turned to grin at Greed as she finally pulled off the punch right._

"_Vati, your turn. Kato keep working on your punches with both arms." Greed instructed as he went over to help Vati with her punches._

_This was the first thing Greed taught them when they first started living with him at the bar. The dream faded out and came back. Only this time Greed was sitting in one of the booth in the bar as the twins told him about the day they had and who they met on that day. _

"_OH! And there's Mrs. Curtis. She kick out asses, literally! We were messing around with her little fence and she came right up to us from behind and kick us, hard!" Vati said jumping up and down in her seat._

"_She yelled at us for ruining her fence and now we have to go back and fix it." Kato said with a grumble._

"_Yeah, but you have to admit she's a really nice lady. Well, once you get passed her yelling and hard hits."_

"_Yeah." Kato agreed with her sister._

_The scene change and this time they were a little older. The day they decide where to stay._

_The two sisters sat on the roof of the Meat store watching as the sun set._

_Kato raised her arms over her head stretching them. "So, ready to go back to living at the Devil's Nest in a few weeks?"_

_Vati glanced at Kato. "Um, yeah, about that…"_

_Kato blinked in a curious manner. "What do you mean 'about that'?"_

_The panther girl looked away towards the sun. "I've decide to stay and live with Izumi. We've been living with her for almost two years now." Vati gave a shrug not sure what else to do._

"_What…what about the gang? Don't you want to go back to the Devil's Nest?" Kato asked uncertain of how to handle this news._

_Vati hung her head. "I love the Devil's Nest, you know this. It was our first home after what happened and we grew up around there. But I've grown up to understand that things have to move on. You've grown some yourself but you won't understand why I choose to move on and stay here."_

_Kato glared at her sister. "You're right, I don't." she stood up. "I doubt Greed will like your choice, but hey, who am I to think my sister wouldn't go back to living with the gang."_

_Vati also stood up and stopped her sister with a hug. "I'm sorry, Kato. If you want, I'll try every day to come and visit the gang and you."_

_Kato hugged her back. "It's just, I'm scared that things wont be the same if you stay here. It wont feel right without you there." Kato sighed. "I'm sorry for being angry at your decision."_

_Vati pulled back and gave her sister a smile. "Hey, it wont be that bad. Izumi's giving the two of us a job at the Meat store so we'll see each other a lot."_

_Kato gave her a small smile in return. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Just don't be a stranger towards the gang." she turned to watch the last of the sun's rays disappear. "You know, you're going to have to tell Greed this. Knowing how he is, he wont like this."_

_Vati laughed. "Well, I better tell him soon then!"_

Kato eyes fluttered open as her eyes look to find herself staring at the bottom part of Father's robes. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she sat up and looked at him.

"Who's this Vati?" he asked her quite curious.

"Uhh…she's my twin." Kato answered.

"You have a sister? And a twin at that? Does she look like you?"

"Yeah, kind of looks like me, but our eyes are different colors and she's taller than me." he nodded and continued to asked things about Kato's family.

She told him mostly about the years when they were only thieves. By the time she ended it, Father had fallen asleep and this was something Kato was use to when she talked. Maybe she bored him to sleep or something. So she stood up taking the book she'd been reading and put it back on the piles of books. She would have left but something caught her eye and she went over to see what it was.

It was a large file with aged papers along with somewhat newer papers. "Hinderson's Project/Report of Making Chimeras….No….this can't be…" Kato's eyes grew large as she stared at the file's name.

**123454321**

Vati was having fun being inside of Al's armor as they cleaned it up. Winry worked on the outside, Al worked on his helmet, and Vati took the inside. And for ungodly known reason, she was purring as she worked.

"You know, Al, this is really spacey. You could fit two of me in here." Vati said poking her head out, careful of the blood seal. "It's a really cool hiding space you have also."

"Kato said the same thing…" Al let his sentence go off as he remember that this subject was still raw to talk about.

Vati jumped out of Al's empty insides and stretched before turning to Winry and Al with a smile. "Yeah, I bet. We were twins and they say twins think alike." when she finished, she tilted her head a little to the right in thought.

Winry gave a small smile at seeing Vati's face look a little happy and went back to cleaning Al's armor. Vati was brought out of her thoughts when Winry started to talk about how many dents and scratches Al has on his armor.

Vati sat down in the middle of the arm chair to stretch out vertically on the one section and just listened to Winry and the brother talk. She smiled at the way Winry was how she feels about them going off into trouble and how they could get killed. How she wanted them to stop traveling but wanted them to continue so they could get their bodies back so she doesn't know want she wants.

"You are very kind, Winry," Al told her and Vati nodded in agreement as Winry blushed and stuttered a little.

A knock came at the door and Ed went to answer it with Vati hopping right after him. "Yeah, who is it…"

Vati looked at Armstrong in wonder. He's freakishly huge! Ed and the other two looked at the large man trying to figure out why he was here. The man raised his fist in the air and slammed it into Ed automail arm, as said teen tried to block the hit and was thrown out into the hallway from the force. The three teens inside jumped and were scare by the hell just happened.

Vati poked her head out to watch at the large man picked Edward up and started to check if he was okay only to find his automail arm was dented. This confused Vati as she moved out into the hallway to the right side of Al so the other two could come out and see what was happening.

"Oh, hey Al, listen to this…" Ed tried to say but the large man interrupted him.

"Ah, Alphonse Elric!" he greeted happily, coming over and pointed his finger at Al. "You stay here because you are conspicuous!" he then turned to Vati, who backed up a little. "Ah, a pleasure to meet you, Miss, but I'm sorry for the short coming and must go. Ok, we'll arrange for the train immediately!" He said leaving and dragging Ed who was calling out for help. "Let's go Edward Elric."

They watched in confusion and Vati's ears twitched at the sound of someone walking towards them.

"Going somewhere?" Ling asked popping in front of them scaring the three teens, even though Vati heard someone coming over.

Al pointed a shaking finger at him. "Ling? Where'd you…"

Ling used his thumb to point at the open window. "Through the window. I thought a national alchemist would stay at a military hotel. Ended up looking all over for you," Ling told them.

"But why would you enter through the window?" Al asked him.

He laughed a little. "Well, I am sort of like a criminal."

"Just what have you been doing while away from us…?"

Vati looked between the two boys. "Wait, what? When did Ling leave us? I thought he was always gone when I woke up or was with you guys when you three were gone."

Al shook his head. "When we got off of the train, he was gone. You weren't there since you had disappeared also, so you wouldn't have known he had disappeared." Vati gave him an 'Ohh' nodding her head in understanding.

"I heard from Barry the Chopper. You guys are interesting." Ling said with a grin and he started to tell them why that large man took Ed.

Soon a large white flash was in the air and Ling it was a signal.

Vati glanced at Winry after Al and Ling left so Vati poked her getting her attention. "Earlier I was about to tell you something, but this stuff happened so here it is. Worrying about the boys like that, gives the boys a lot to rely on while they're out there." Vati gave her a smile before following Ling and Al out of the window.

Winry stood there for a second, shocked at what Vati told her. After a bit, Winry gave her own smile knowing what the panther girl said was true, even if it was only a small part of the reason the brother's did this.

_**67899876**_

Kato listened as Lust and Father discussed their plans to get rid of Barry the Copper. She wished Envy was here and not on that mission, but knew she couldn't go anywhere and so had to wait for him to come back. Her thoughts went back to the documents she had found. They were her father's research papers and it seemed that their was another person who continued it. They were now hiding in her room under the mattress waiting for her to continue reading.

_**67899876**_

Vati smile at the sensation of the wind blowing in her hair as she ran after Al and Ling. She bumped into Al went they suddenly stopped and she poked her head around in time to see LanFan put two kunais in the dogs head. Vati gave a gasp only to get confused at the dog transformed into a palm-tree looking guy…or girl.

Her eyes then became glued to the symbol on his left leg. The same symbol she had on her forearms. Then it was his aura or something that make her feel uneasy like it was the first time they met Greed all over again. She hid herself behind Al when the fat one came, not liking the way the palm-tree and the large fat one felt to her.

Suddenly Al picked her up and started to run leaving LanFan and Ling to fight the two.

"Al, put me down!" Vati tried to get out of his grip but he wont let her.

"You have the same symbol they do, don't you?" Al asked her.

She looked away. "Yeah, what about it?" she showed him the two part symbol by putting both her forearms together and the symbol became one instead of a half on each arm.

"I just remembered that Kato said you had one also. It was to show the Greed was your first teacher, right?"

"Yeah." she glanced ahead of them.

"Colonel!" Al yelled and stopped by the side of the car. Some guy asked Al what he was doing here but Al ignored him. "It's related to Mr. Hughes' case, isn't it?"

"Are you coming?" The Colonel asked.

"Yes." Al set Vati down and got in. once he was in, Vati tried to follow only to have Al gently push her back. "Stay here."

"What, why?" Vati asked but they had already driven off making Vati growl and stomp her foot while crossing her arms. "Jerk!" she shouted acting like a child.

"Who are you?" she glanced at the man.

"Vati. Long time friend of the Elric brothers. And you?"

"Warrant Officer Vato Falman."

"Nice to meet you, Falman. I'm going back home. See ya." Vati waved good-bye and walked away still a little angry that Al made her stay. See looked back at the direction they went. "Just be careful you big idiot."

_**67899876**_

Lust had just left to go see the intruders Envy and Gluttony had let get this far. Now, Kato was pacing wondering what has happened to Envy. Gluttony she could care less about.

She glanced at Father. "I'm going to make dinner. Hopefully that will help keep my mind off of things." leaving without an answer she went to the kitchen.

Or she could go and read the rest of the research notes…no. she'll just make dinner.

_**67899876**_

"That was fun." Lust said as she walked away from the two men she left to bleed to death.

She stopped and glared as the feeling once again came to her. Ever since that damn chimera girl came its been like this. Lifting her hand, putting it to her chest and dug in. Taking a hold of the stone she made it go to the gel like substance and broke a large part of it leaving a third still within her. Going over to the wall she found a hole big enough to put the other part of her stone there.

"Pride, you better find this." she muttered and went on walking to the other intruders.

_**67899876**_

Vati paced about waiting for Al and the others to come back. Winry sat on the steps with a smile on her face watching her friend go back and forth. More minutes pasted and one of the hotel workers came out and asked them if they wanted to come inside and wait.

Vati's ears twitched at the sounds of metal clanking together and got all excited when Al came into the light. Winry stood up and went over to stand by Vati right as Al stopped in front of them.

"Al.." Winry started.

"Um, I'm back." Al said not knowing what to say.

"Idiot/Dumbass, welcome back!" Vati and Winry said together.

The three teens started to laugh until Al's right arm fell off scaring everyone around him.

"AL'S FALLING APART!" Vati yelled quickly picking up the fallen arm and trying to put it back into his shoulder. "IT WONT GO BACK! WHAT DO WE DO?"

Al and Winry laughed at the reaction she was having. Once they were able to calm her down, they headed to there rooms for some rest.

_**67899876**_

Kato finished making Envy, Father, and her dinner. She set Envy's in the fridge not sure when he would get home and took the other two and started towards Fathers room. A familiar smell reach her nose that made her stop dead in her tracks. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as her fangs and claws came out and the plates dropped to the floor in a clatter as she ran forwards at Wraith.

Envy saw this and quickly grabbed a hold of her holding her arms in a cross over her chest. She struggled and wiggled trying to get out of his grip.

"LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD! I SAID LET ME GO!" Kato yelled with a snap of her teeth.

"Take her away." Father said with a wave of his hand.

Envy did and when he let her go he had to close the door on her and lock it so she wouldn't get out. He would wait until she was calmed down before opening it to see if she was okay.

With Lust dead, Kato wouldn't have her have her body taken over now. Envy let out a breath at that thought. That's at least one good thing.

_**67899876**_

Father watched as Pride came forward after the others left. He grinned as he held up a small red stone.

"Lust was actually smart. She left some of her stone for me to find."

"Bring her here." Father said and Pride nodded using his shadows to get the girl.

The closer she came the room the loader her yells and growls became as she struggle in the hold of Prides shadows. She glared at the two as Pride's shadows set her down in front of Father but they stayed around her to keep her in one place. Pride handed the red stone to Father and he studied it before looking at Kato.

"What are you doing?" she growled out as he came nearer to her.

"Giving Lust a new body to use." Father answered and Pride made a cut on the cheek that was not injured.

"I will not let that slut take over me! That bitch will not!" Father ignored her as he took a hold of her chin and held it to the side letting the cut face him and then he let the stone drop onto the cut.

Kato eyes widen and a scream of pure agony came from her lips. Pride let go of her and she crumbled to the floor with red sparks of light come from her. Her body twisted in pain and blood seeped from her ears and nose. Her screams grew in volume as the stone took its place.

_**Kato looked around noticing that she floated in this area. Her eyes took a hold of the figure of Lust.**_

_**Ears lied back and a snarl ripped from her throat. "You'll never take over my body, you whore!"**_

_**Lust smirked. "That's the last thing I wanted, but you'll have to do. Now, hand it over."**_

"_**NO!"**_

_**Lust sighed in a dramatic way. She made her way over to the girl. "Give it, now."**_

_**Now it was Kato's turn to smirk. "What? Cant take it by force? I bet it's because your stone is smaller than normal. So, in other words, I'm taking complete control of what's mine, bitch." Kato aim a punch at Lust's cheek.**_

The screaming stopped and the two onlookers waited. The girl stood up with her head hung.

"Sorry to disappoint anyone, but like I said, that bitch wasn't taking over my body." Kato said snapping her gaze to glare at Father and Pride.

Father smirked at this. "It's seems I should have waited until Lust's stone was in better conditions."

Kato groaned and her hand went to her head. "Damn, she can scream. Shut the hell up! I won, you lost!" a second later Kato sighed. "I'm going back to my room."

She left and when she arrived at her room she gave another groan and flopped onto her bed quickly falling asleep. Her eyes snapped open, only they weren't blue but violet.

"That brat! Thinks she can have control over this body." Lust got up and walked back to Father. They were a little surprise to see Kato again. "Hello Father. It would seem I have control only when the brat is asleep. She has a strong will but that only last when she's awake."

Father nodded. "This can still work. Go back to her room and don't tell any of the others yet. They all think your dead."

"Ah, poor Gluttony. He must be a real mess now." Lust said walking away.

**123454321**

**How do you guys like it so far? **

**KH - We have a question from ****Bumblebeecamaro38 ****- If you could be fused with any other animal what animal would you choose?**

**Kato - Any other animal….that's a hard one. *taps a finger on her chin***

**Vati - *Jumps up and down* OHOHOH! I know, I know! A snake! That way me and Martel could have this stretching contest.**

**Kato - And you would lose.**

**Vati - How? *glares at her sister***

**Kato - Martel knows more tricks than you. Now, for mine…I would have to go with a penguin. *grins***

**Vati - A penguin…you have got to be serious.**

**Kato - I am! They can stand the cold weather better than any other animal I know.**

**Vati - But they lay eggs! What if you were to lay eggs when you wanted children? *throws her arms in the air***

**Kato - And your other animal choice doesn't?**

**Vati - *grumbles* Fine, we're even.**

**KH - Well there you have it. One would choice to be a snake and the other a penguin. But, really guys, a snake and a penguin?**

**Vati and Kato - It's our choice!**

**KH - *Sweatdrop* Anyway, R&R please!**


	8. Holiday Special: Halloween

**OKAY! Welcome to the Holiday Special: Halloween of October 31, 2011!**

**This is set when they're still in Dublith when they twins were learning to understand alchemy. Oh and sorry for the lateness of the Halloween special. To many things going on during that damn week.**

**123454321**

"Hey! Kitty Twins, ya ready yet?" Dolcetto asked them form the front part of the bar.

"Stop calling us the fucking Kitty Twins, doggie ass!" both girl yelled back as a reply.

It was Halloween and everyone at the bar was dressed up. Greed was his usual self only telling everyone he was a pimp, when he's that all of the time. Dolcetto was dressed in all black, being a ninja, so even his head was covered, well not the eyes, he needs them to see, and he held his sword like always. Martel had on a lovely dark gold ball gown that left her back exposed as she dress as a modern day royal. Roa had been given mouse ears, drawn on whiskers and pink nose, and last but not least the mouse tail thanks to the Kitty Twins.

The door banged open and the twins stepped in grinning happily.

"Finally! What the hell took you so damn long?" Dolcetto asked standing up.

"Shut up you damnm doggie'd ass!" Kato walked over and hit Dolcetto on his head with her wood pirate sword. "Now, that were done, lets go!" she said happily as Vati came up to her and they intertwined their arms and skipped away.

Dolcetto grumble and ran after them. The twins walked into Izumi's house to find her and Sig dressed up as Beauty and the Beast.

"Well, well, if it isn't a pirate and a kitty version of Ed." Izumi said with a smile.

Kato nodded happily twirling around to show off her pirate outfit.

"I just wish Ed and Al were here to see me. I wonder what look Ed would have if he saw me." Vati asked speaking her thoughts.

Kato laughed. "He's probably take it as an insult. Since you are doing a 'kitty version of him' type thing."

Vati thought about it and agreed. Only to watch Izumi grin and quickly walk away and came back with a camera and took several pictures of the twins in poses and another several including all four. One had her and Sig sharing a kiss that the twins quickly took a picture of and grinned happily.

"You two should start heading out and Trick or Treat with your ninja friend waiting by the fence." Izumi said and the girls nodded, heading out. "Don't forget to stop at Mason's house, I think you'll love his custom! And be back here by nine!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the girls saluted Izumi before turning and running over to Dolcetto to start their rounds for candy.

"You two shouldn't need any candy. You're already hyper every day without the help of sugar." Dolcetto said as the girls came back from the house.

Kato looked through her bag and brought out a doggie treat. "Here boy, here boy. Here's a treat for the wovable widdle doggie. Be a good doggie and I'll give you your widdle tweat." Vati snorted and laughed out loud holding her stomach.

Dolcetto glared at the lynx girl but snatched the treat and munched on it since it was only a gingerbread treat.

"WhaaAAA!" Kato yelled out as she tripped forward landing on her right hand scratching up her palm.

"Kato, meet the ground. Ground meet Kato." Vati snickered but helped her sister up.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, but look what I got from doing that." the two looked at Kato as she held up an camera and took a picture. "I just got us a camera to use."

Vati laughed as she took more pictures as they continued to go house to house. They stopped at the park, sitting on the swings as they looked through their candy bags.

"I have a Twizzler." Kato said holding up the candy.

Vati looked at it then went through her back and pulled out a 3 Musketeers and they switched the candies. "I found an Almond Joy."

"Yuck!" Kato made a face at it and the twins looked at Dolcetto. "Want it?"

He held up his left hand and Vati tossed it at him. "I don't see how you can eat that." he only shrugged his shoulders.

"SWEET! Kit-Kat!" Kato opened it and broke it in half handing the other half to Vati and the two happily munched on the Kit-Kat.

"Hey don't the two of you have to head to that chicks house around nine?" Dolcetto asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Vati asked glancing at him.

"Well, it's eight-fifty-four." the twins looked directly at the dog chimera with an 'oh shit' look.

"Come on!" Kato said getting out of the swing and grabbing a hold of Vati's arm. "See ya, Dolcetto!"

"Yeah, bye!" Vati waved at him.

He nodded. "Bye, Kitty Twins."

They turned to glare at him. "WE'RE NOT THE DAMN KITTY TWINS, DOGGIE ASS!" they fumed before turning back into there run.

Dolcetto just grinned and got up to head back to the bar.

Five minutes later the twins lied on the floor trying to get their breath back with Izumi standing a few inches from their heads. "Not bad. Only had a minute to go. So, did you stop by Mason's house?"

"No." the twins said together.

"Well, he's here right now, go see his custom." she grinned as they did as told. "Five, four, three, two,…."

"WHAT THE HELL! IZUMI THIS ISN'T A JOKE! YOU TRY SPENDING A FREAKING MONTH WITH THAT GORILLA AND SEE IF YOU DON'T GET SCARED WITH THAT FREAKING FACEMASK!" they yelled out and Izumi popped into the room.

Mason had on the custom he used when looking out for the boys and the twins as they went through their month long island training. The twins were really itching to tare it up as Mason took off the mask and laughed at them. Several flashes happened and everyone turned to Sig with the camera.

Kato inched her way over to Mason after the pictures with Vati watching and she helped distract him by talking with him so Kato could get closer.

"Wha-HEY!" Mason turned to see Kato racing away from him with Vati not too far behind. He gave chase but they soon lost him as they jumped onto the rooftops and headed for the bar.

"I say we hide it and forget about it." Vati said and Kato grinned in agreement.

They bust through the doors, scaring several people and raced to their room to hide the stupid thing. Once they hid it they went back to the front and glomped Greed.

"BROTHER!" they yelled out and Greed groaned.

"Get off me." He tried to pry them from his waist but it was useless. "Get off me, damnit" they shook their heads and tightened their hold.

After another minute he gave up and they finally let go to glomped Martel who hugged them back with a smile.

"We'll have to leave soon, but wanted to say hi and visit for a little before we go." Vati said fast.

"Well, we should dance a little then." Martel suggested and the twins jumped over to put the music on and they started to dance with Martel and Bido when he came to see what was going on.

They were even able to get Greed to semi-dance with them for a whole song before he was back to sitting down to watch. Kato challenged Dolcetto to a duel to see if Pirates where as good as ninja's. they were even until Vati joined and the twins took on the lone ninja and won. So Pirates and a kitty version of Ed were just as good as a ninja.

"See ya!" Kato said waving good-bye.

"BYE! See ya tomorrow afternoon!" Vati also waved and followed after her sister.

"So, where you able to get some pictures?" Kato asked yards from the bar.

Vati grinned holding up the stolen camera. "Yeah, I've gotten pictures of everyone during that little party. Though, we don't have the money to get the film developed."

Kato laughed. "All we need to do is steal some money from Greed and we'll be set to get it done. Then we'll just have to watch out for a very angry Greed after he finds out his money was stolen." she gave a shrug like it's happened many times before.

Vati smiled and nodded in agreement. "Then tomorrow we get the money and go get the film developed."

"Oh! Don't forget to get a photo album. That way we can store them for later years."

"Good idea!"

**8765434567898765**


	9. Can I Call You Mom?

**I don't own FMA only my OC and IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI owns her OC that is in this story.**

'_Speaking'_ **- Kato talking within her mind to Lust**

"_**Speaking"**_ **- Lust talking to Kato**

**With only three mouths left for voting now, I will put the votes out to show here. You can even vote via Reviews. And remember Feb 14, 2012 is the deadline for this.**

**Kato X Ling - 4**

**Vati X Ed - 4**

**Other for Vati - 4**

**Kato X Al - 3**

**Kato X Envy - 2**

**Other for Kato - 1**

**Vati X Al - 0**

**Vati X Envy - 0**

**1234554321**

Vati sat in her room while Al and Winry went to the front desk to see if Ed had arrived at Resembool. Her claws were out and with each minute passing her grip on the edge of the bed grew tighter and tighter. Her fangs were also out and they were clumped together with forcible force while she shut her eyes tightly. A groan emitted from her throat as she tried to kept the pain at bay.

She loathed the once a month time every six months. She would have days where it pained her greatly. From what Martel had told Vati it was the one day or days where they should let no male come close. She had said to the younger girl, at the time, that it was at that time they were, well, to put it simple, more likely to become pregnant. Any other day that they weren't in pain they were safe from getting pregnant if the hormones should happen to take too much of their control and something…..was to happened.

Another groan came from Vati as her tail swished and twitched from what seemed like the everlasting pain. Vati let her eyes open somewhat as a knock came at her door and Winry came in. Winry took sight of how Vati was and gazed at the panther girl in worry.

"It-it's nothing to-to worry about. J-just something ev-every female chim-mera has to go th-through during that t-time o-f the whole month." Vati said trying to give the older girl a small smile.

"Will you be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just give m-me anot-ther hour or s-so. By that tim-ime I'll be good t-to go." Winry nodded unsure if she should go or stay and help Vati. "I'll tell y-you more about wh-what I have to g-go through."

"If you need me, I'll be in the boy's room." Vati nodded and she left, closing the door behind her.

Vati groaned lowering her head closer to her chest. Soon she lied on her side curling in feeling it took some of the pain away. She just wished this day would be done with and soon she fell asleep.

**67899876**

Kato cracked her eyes open finding she was still in her room and sighed knowing Lust was within her now and would give Kato hell if she wanted. Sitting up and looking around she noticed something felt different. Looking at herself she felt her eyes grow wide in surprise and anger.

'_YOU FUCKING BITCH!'_ Kato yelled out in her mind in anger at the only female homunculus.

"_**What? I thought you would have liked that I washed my body of blood and dirt."**_ Lust said with her normal flirtatiousness she always had in her voice. _**"Plus, I found some fitting cloths that look rather nice on my growing body, don't you think?"**_

'_YOUR BODY! I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO YA SLUT!' _Kato glared at the mirror fully seeing the outfit Lust put on her person. _' And this is __**not**__ passable as cloths!'_

A dark purple strapless corset fitted tightly to her upper body showing, a little too much than she was comfortable with of her growing breasts. She had on a black knee length skirt but on the right side of the skirt it had a split going all the way up, stopping just five inches from her hips.

Lust laughed within her mind. _**"This will more eventfully than I first thought"**_

Kato growl quickly getting the offending cloths off and putting the ones she has been wearing since Envy was able to get it for her, back on. It was an off the shoulders shirt the stopped just before her hips and she kept the style Envy wore for the skort as her own only a little longer than what he has. Both pieces were black since it was the only color they seem to want to wear.

After she put on her black military boots she stood and started to walk out, only to stop as her eyes caught something that should have been the first thing she saw. Right there in the center of her between her both collar bones was the ouroboros tattoo. She held up her left arm showing the one she had and looked between the two. She had two of them now, no, the one on her chest was only for Lust.

Clinching her teeth together she growled and punch the mirror breaking it to pieces. Sparking red light appeared around her hand and she pulled it back to see the broken skin heal. _"I fucking hate you."_

The only reply Kato was given was Lust laughing and then silence. Clinching her teeth in anger she angrily made her way towards Father.

Her steps faltered. SHIT! He really would be considered Father to her now, now that Lust is in her body. FUCK! When she called him Father, she did it because that was the only name he gave her, but now, it holds a meaning that she hates. And it's all his fault that she holds the homunculus now.

Shaking her head with fierce jerks she continued and stopped only a few feet from him. His eyes glanced towards her and she could see the hidden evil within them and Kato bared her fangs at him.

"With that reaction, you must be my pet." a growl was heard but he let it go. "Since you now hold Lust you may leave any time you wish, but know that when she takes control she'll just bring you back."

Kato glared at the floor knowing the truth his words held seeing as she can hear Lust agreeing with him within her mind.

"You can go. Envy and Gluttony are gone on a mission getting someone that's rather important to our cause." Father explained glancing a Kato to find her nodding.

"_**Say it."**_ Lust demanded.

"_Never, you hag!"_ Kato replied.

"_**How about this. You say it and I will not put anything on that you wouldn't put on."**_

"_You would still do it."_

_**I swear that I wont as long as you say it."**_

Kato glared harder at the floor. "Of course, _Father_. If you want, I will scout out the other Sacrifices that are important and report back to you on there whereabouts and what they are doing. Seeing as Roy Mustang killed the small part of Lust's Stone he may be looking into this more than what he has been lately."

"_You better keep your words hag!"_

Father glanced at Kato with a smirk. "Of course, daughter. You may leave now to gather that information."

Kato turned and walked out of the room with speed while Lust gave her information on how to get out of here and the city she's never been to. She raised her hand above her head to block out the bright sun that she hasn't seen in over two weeks and sighed loving the feeling the sun's warmth gave her.

"_Who are the other Sacrifices?"_ Kato asked only knowing that Roy and a guy named Von Hohenheim was two of the five.

Lust laughed softly. _**"The Elric brothers and Tim Marcoh. Marcoh is the man Envy and Gluttony went to get."**_

Kato stopped dead before the mouth of the ally shocked that the Elric brothers where being pulled into the evil monster's plan. She then thought about things from before coming here and groaned. They were already pulled into the plan when they did that big 'no-no' for alchemist.

"_**You'll need to hide you ears. Don't want you to scare these humans."**_ Lust said in a mocking voice of worry.

"_Shut it, hag!"_ Kato looked around finding nothing and so had to climb to the top of the roof to look around with better view.

After sneaking into a story and coming out with a stolen black bucket hat now resting upon her head, she made her way through the crowds of Central. She sniffed here and there trying to pick up the brothers scent. She sighed and looked to the sun finding it past the afternoon.

"_Where would they be?"_ Kato thought to herself.

"_**Try looking at the military hotels."**_

"_Shut it, hag. No one asked you."_ Kato growled glancing at the semi-packed street.

"_**Well, it's heard not to when I'm resting within you."**_

"_If you want, you can kindly get out of my body."_

Lust gave another laugh. _**"I'm rather comfortable. I get to torture you and when you fall asleep every night, I get control. And you wont know what I do with your body since you'll be asleep while I have control."**_

Kato punched a brick wall in anger knowing she was right because when she woke this morning she didn't know what the hell Lust did. Only that she took a shower and put on those horrible things that should not be considered cloths. Red sparks pulled Kato's attention to her hand and sighed.

What happened to her carefree, overly happy, calm self? Oh, that's right! She watched as everyone was killed and having to become a pet to that monster against her will. What lovely, awesome memories she wished never happened.

She continued to look around and this time she looked for the military hotels. She stood in the shadows of an ally, from the other side of the street staring at the hotel that she had picked up Edward's stale scent. And if Ed's been here that means Al has been here also. She turned to go find Roy but stopped as a very familiar scent reached her sensitive nose.

Turning her head she looked at the building to find someone leaning out one of the windows. Long brown hair was held in a high ponytail with a dark blue beanie hat covering the top of her head. Kato was shocked to the core at seeing her sister. Here. Of all places that Vati wanted to travel to.

"Vati…" Kato said softly and had to hold back her tears at seeing her sister.

**67899876**

Vati sighed in much wanted relief as the pains disappeared and she was able to get up and not move with a stiff git in her walk. She went to the window and opened it, sighing happily as the cool wind brushed against her warm skin. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before chocking on a scent she thought she would never smell again.

Looking down at the street she glance at everything but didn't find the one thing she was searching for. After another minute she gave up looking and all hope shattered at the one chance of wanting to see her one last time. She couldn't believe her imagination made her do that.

**67899876**

Winry opened the door to find Vati standing there. "You're just in time. Al's been explaining some things that you might want to know." Winry said to the younger girl as she pulled her in and made her sit next to her across the two Xing people.

Vati looked alarmed that in a mere second she went from standing outside to sitting next to Winry as Al was about to explain something. She looked at the table in front of her to find that the Xing-boy had done his fair share of eating. Her attention then turned to Al as he told them what happened and that the body he was in now, was a ticking time bomb that would lead to his death if he didn't get his original body back.

Then the Xing-idiot had to open his big mouth about Al's situation and make Winry become mad and walk from the room.

Al glanced at Vati, who in turned glanced at him. "Well."

"Well, what?" Al asked.

A tick appeared on Vati head as she stood and pointed to the rooms only door. "Go after her and cheer her up. I don't know her well enough to do that, but you've known her far longer than I have." Al stood nodding. "Go, quickly!" Al made his way to Winry's door and knocked.

Vati grabbed a hold of Ling's shirt and LanFan's hood and forced them back into the room and closed the door before looking back at the Xing-idiots. "Not for you to listen into. It's between childhood friends and you weren't invited."

Al came back after a while and a thought suddenly hit Vati. "Hey, Al, do you have some change with you?"

"No, why?" he asked.

"I wanted to call Izumi. Haven't talked with her for a while and I thought she would like to have some information on what's been going on."

"You can us the hotel phones." Al suggested.

Vati grimaced at the thought. "Um, no thanks. I don't like the fact that there's someone there listening to your every word. I'll wait for Ed to get back before getting any money from him….WAIT!" Vati's eyes grew with remembering something important. She looked at the Xing-idiots and Al. "I'll be back!" she took off at a run towards the unknown to the three.

She waited and waited. And waited for the stupid line to move so she could get into her and Kato's bank account that Izumi help set up for the two. Once it was her turn she quickly asked for a small amount and gave the identification and waited again for the banker to give her the asked amount. Once she had the money she ran to a payphone and dialed to the only place she felt was like home.

"This is Curtis." Izumi's voice came from the other line.

"Hey, Izumi! It's me, Vati!" she said happily and jumped some as she talked.

"Vati?" Izumi asked surprised yet happy. "Where are you?"

"I'm in Central staying at one of the military hotels with Winry and the boys." Vati replied before words just bubbled out of her mouth. "We stay about a week in Rush Valley waiting for Ed's arm to get fixed after he damaged it even more fighting with some Xing people he meet. Winry punished him for braking it completely off of his shoulder. So it took a week before we could get to Central with the three Xing-idiots that fought with the brothers and tagged along. When we arrived at Central, I kinda became lost and had to go find the brothers. OH! I even met several other people! One was a military dog and the other was…I think his right hand girl or some thing. Cant remember. Then something other happen and Ed left to,. Cant remember the town, I think it was his hometown, but the next day, well, Al and the military peoples we meet upon arrive here, got into this fight with someone and Al came back without a bottom mouth and his right arm fell off and wouldn't get back on! So he's now one mouth and arm short, but he now has these cloths hiding the fact they're gone. Well you can see he lost his right arm, its just too noticeable. OH YEAH! Remember the Xing-idiots I told you about? Well, they eat a freaking TON of food and are raising a HUGE bill on Ed's room service. That Shortie McShort stuff will blow his auto-mail limbs off when he looks at that bill. Do you know how assume it is to be inside of Al's armor? It's so spacey, even for me!" She took several breaths in as she finished talking so fast and with that much in only a few minutes.

Izumi laughed able to take in every word the girl said. "It sounds like you've been having a good time with the boys."

Vati nodded happily with a large grin, bubbling from the inside at talking with Izumi. "Yeah, it has. Never know what's going to happen tomorrow being around those two."

"I'm happy your having a better time. You always did want to travel and what better way than with the boys."

"Yeah, they cant seem to stay in one place for too long." Vati gave a small laugh. When she stopped, she looked out into the street as a question that wanted to be asked. "Hey, Izumi, can I ask you something?"

Izumi was a bit surprised at the soft tone Vati used to asked. "Yes. You can always asked me something."

Vati watched as a car went by. "Can…can I call you mom?" she asked with a voice that could be barley heard.

Shocked silences came from the other line as Vati waited with worry of rejection for Izumi's answer.

"Why…why would you want to call me mom?" she asked quiet surprised.

Vati took a breath and blew out before answering. "I've known you since I was a little girl and lived with you for several years as you taught Kato and I about Alchemy and let us stay with you, and even gave us a job at the Meat store when we finished our training. You've been there for the two of us when we needed help with things. And…well, I never really had a mom and you're the one that comes to my mind when I think of who my mother is."

Vati waited thinking she shouldn't have asked this of Izumi after finding out about what happened to her own child. "I'm sorry if I upset you with that question. I probably should get off of the pho-"

"Shut up, Vati." The panther girl clumped her jaw together but was confused with the softness Izumi used when she said that.

"Izumi…?" Vati dared asked.

"I would be happy to be your mother." Vati was surprised but it turned into a happy look. "You should get back."

"Yeah, I know, bye Izu…mom." Vati smiled at saying that simple word.

"Good-bye, Vati." Vati hung up the phone letting her gaze look at the phone for a bit before leaving and heading to the hotel.


	10. Holiday Special: Christmas

**Bumblebeecamaro38 - You know, I was about to put up the next chapter to show what starts to happen for Kato, and my computer shuts down and I freaking lost it. So, you'll probably have to wait another week or so before I can post the next chapter. **

**Yyh-ygo-fma - Did you change your name? Anyway, yeah, Lust is a slut and I'll get even worse for her later in the chapters.**

**123456765432**

"Go to bed!" a very irritated Greed yelled out at the Kitty Twins.

"NO!" they both yelled back then giggle as they dodge away from Dolcetto, who was trying to get them.

Greed smirk at a thought. "Then you wont get your presents come morning." both girls turned to him horror only to have Dolcetto collide with them when they stopped suddenly.

"AHH!-Vati-OW, DAMNIT!-Dolcetto-GET THE HELL OFF ME DOGGIE ASS!-Kato-YOU GET OFF OF ME!-Dolcetto-OH SHUT UP!-Vati-

Greed crack up laughing as the three fought each other trying to get back up. Once they were standing and glaring at each other. Greed came over smirking.

"So, your two ready for bed now?"

"No." they replied stubbornly but was caught in surprise when Dolcetto took them and threw them over each shoulder. They struggle making it hard for him to keep hold as he quickly ran to there room and dropped them to the floor, closing and locking to door.

They banged on the door shout insults at him. He ignored it and left going over to Greed. "So, what now?"

"We head to bed ourselves. We can put everything out before we let the Kitty Twins out." Martel said with a yawn. "You did lock them in there."

"Knowing them, they'll find a way out of that room. They were thieves before, so lock picking is one of their skills." Dolcetto replied.

"Oh, forgot that they knew how to lock pick." Martel glanced around to the door the twins were in.

It seemed they had stopped banging on the door and it was silent as Bido came over to Dolcetto and Martel.

"I could keep watch just in case."

Greed walked passed heading to his room as the three talked to see who would take first watch of the twins' door. The night stayed silent as most slept.

"Okay, I think were done." Martel stated looking at the tree with many colorful presents around it from everyone that lived in the bar.

"Should we let the Kitty Twins out now?" Dolcetto asked.

Martel nodded and went to unlock the door to push it open. She looked around the room finding that they weren't in the room. Looking up to the ceiling she found one of the vent doors were hanging open. Dolcetto sniffed the air finding that their scent was stale of several hours.

"Damn those twins." Dolcetto muttered.

Bido climbed into the air vent following the way Dolcetto said their scent went and came out on the roof. He sighed going back inside using the front door instead of the vents. The other groaned or sighed once Bido finished telling them they left the area.

"They'll turn up soon, I bet you." Dolcetto said sitting in one of the chairs.

"I'm just wondering where they went to in the middle of the night." Martel stood next to the door leaning against it.

Dolcetto waved it off. "Like I said, they'll show up some time today. They're always here everyday, anyways."

Martel glared at the dog chimera, that was until a flash of light came and everyone turn to the culprits. The twins stood behind Martel with huge grins and a camera in Vati's hand. They went to the tree and handed out the presents to the rightful person. Soon the sound of ripping paper was heard as everyone wanted to know what they had received.

"What the hell, is this?" Greed asked irritated, holding up a black book with no title at the twins.

The twins looked over to the present they had given him. "Well, we thought you might like a book on new positions." Kato stated not really sure now, if they should have gotten it for him.

"Positions?" Martel asked taking the book and looking through it before bursting out laughing. "You two seriously got this for him?" They nodded confusingly. "Do you know what this whole book is about?" they shook their heads no, earning another laugh from the snake chimera.

Dolcetto came over as Martel showed him what it was. His hand meet his face. "Ahh, geez."

Greed took back the book not amused at the fact they had somehow bought a book on different sex positions plus the fact they had no clue as to what sex was. "How were you able to buy this?"

At that question, they grinned. "We didn't." they told him.

Greed gave a sigh when Martel leaned over. "Might as well start telling them what sex is. They're getting to that age."

"But we already know what sex is." that earned everyone's attention.

"When?" Dolcetto asked.

"Well, duh, we've lived here long enough to get an idea of what its about." Vati answered.

"It's kind of hard not to learn what sex is when there are some people who come here and make out to the point they're about to take their clothes off…" Kato stated truthfully.

"Plus, our teacher told us about it in more detail." Vati finished the sentence for Kato and both gave a shudder that went unnoticed and they turned their attention back to opening presents.

Some followed after the twins but some were still processing the fact that the twins knew about that one topic.

"Well, at least it saves us from having to tell them about it. Someone's already done it." Martel said happily, still laughing that they had gotten Greed a book on sex.

"SWEET!" Vati screamed, jumping up holding a jacket that looked like Greed but had a longer body. She glanced at Greed with a big grin before taking her old one off and putting her new one on. It was a few inches too big, but at least she had one once she out grew her old one. "I love it! Thanks brother!"

After the presents were opened the gang started on making the Christmas dinner. At noon the twins had to leave to see their teacher for a few hours spending some of the holiday there. By six they had returned to help set the table up and place the cooked food down a line on the bar table.

Greed tried to get away from the twins but with the help from Martel they were able to stay with him, much to his annoyance. They talked about anything on their minds at the time with the others while Greed sat in between the two listening. No matter where they went or who they meet along the way, they always seemed to grow on anyone. And Greed only agreed to himself in his mind that they had grown on him also. The annoying, irritating, jumping around, thieving kitties that they are.

**5675432134**

**Okay, I could have done more with it, I just didn't know what else to put I it to give it that family bonding without putting Greed into and Occ type thing.**

**KH - **_***Holds up a piece of paper* **_**And now, to the awaiting Q from Bumblebeecamaro38. She asks, if either of you wrote a book what would it be about and why?**

**Vati - That's easy. Remember that part with the black book. We wrote it.**

**KH - Your serious.**

**Kato - ***_**Nods***_** We didn't really steal it but it was something Teacher made us do.**

_***Both girls shudder***_

**Vati - Yeah, didn't tell us much and made the both of us read through several books on that subject and had us make our own book on it.**

**Kato - And once we finished the book she made us watch, literately watch the birth of a baby.**

**Vati - That was the worse!**

**KH - Well, there you go! If you want any of your Q's answered please give them. OH! And please R&R!**


	11. Battle of Scar and Gluttony

**Bumblebeecamaro38 - Yes, they did write the book. And yes, Greed thinks they did steal it. It was the only way Izumi thought they would learn and make them fear it. If they had and understanding and feared it, then she wouldn't have to deal with them….dating. It's one of those put at ease of mind thing.**

**Yyh-ygo-fma - Thank you for the review!**

**And I give a HUGE thanks to Shadow the Ranger for the push to get this done.**

**123456754321234567**

Vati looked around not really taking in the scene in front of her. It has been three days since her call to Izumi and she found she was thinking of her memories when she lived in the Devil's Nest. Things were so simple during those times. Training with Greed, pulling pranks on the gang, stealing in the way they use to before the gang. Then her thoughts went towards the times with the brothers.

She gave a soft smile at remembering the fun times they had. Watching the brothers train with alchemy, playing tag or hide and seek in the park, trying to out run Izumi when she became super angry only to fail and get punishment.

Her right hand fingered the two necklaces hanging around her neck. One of them fell leaving the one with the alchemy ruin for water. Her face flashed into Vati's mind making tears fill her eyes. Her fingers slowly let go, letting it drop with a soft thump on her skin.

Vati blinked before turning and going down the stairs towards the Elric brother's room not once letting her tears free. Right before she opened their door she heard Ed's voice and stopped to listen. It seemed that whatever came over in the circle wasn't their mother but something completely different. She had to put her hand over her mouth to stop laughing when Ed asked about a question from their childhood.

Vati's frown wondering why she felt weird suddenly at hearing him ask that question. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion. She turned from the door and quickly made for her room, slamming the door. Something was wrong with her. Again. She laid on her bed thinking over reason why this was happening but nothing.

Suddenly the memory of Ed running into the bathroom when she only had a towel on rush into her mind. Her face turned red. Why? Why does this pop into her mind? Of all things this is the thing that comes to mind when she starts thinking of Ed…..wait, why is she thinking of Ed?

Vati grumbled before getting off of her bed and decided to barged into the brother's room. But before she did, she cleared her mind of everything. There she meet Winry leaning on there door with a thoughtful look.

"What are you thinking?" Vati asked the blonde girl.

She jerk a little in surprise. "Oh, uh, just thinking back to when I saw Ed back."

"Ed's back? What's so special about his back?"

"I don't know, but it kinda looked like, well, like he grew somewhat. I mean, his shoulders seemed…broader." Winry said and Vati held up a hand as if telling her 'wait what?'

Vati seemed to have forgotten hearing Ed from before.

"Ed's back?" Winry nodded. "Since when?"

"A few hours now." Vati let her head fall back as she groaned.

After a moment she lifted her head. "Well, might as well greet them."

Winry gave the panther a smile as she stood up and made her way to her room. "Have fun, I'm heading to bed, night."

Vati waved back. "Night." once Winry went into her room, she drew a breath then let it out, taking the door handle and shoving it wide open. "EDWARD ELRIC!" she yelled.

The two brother jump from fright. Ed turned to Vati and pointed at her. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

She crossed her arms and gave a small snort in announce. "You didn't say hi to me when you arrived, Midget, so I had to do this."

"I'M NOT A DAMN MIDGET, YOU GIANT OF A GIRL! AND I DIDN'T SEE YOU, SO HOW COULD I SAY HELLO?" he shouted back.

Vati's left eyebrow twitched at the word giant and her lips pressed against each other. "Giant…" her attention suddenly went to the pocket watch in his auto mail hand. "What are you planning on doing?"

Ed blinked at the sudden change in her mood. He looked down that the watch before speaking to her. "Something that only I can do."

"I could come and help. What is it your searching for?" she asked him and then let out a yawn.

Ed took a step towards the door. "We're searching for more information on the Humunculi." he stopped, glanced at Vati. "You should go to your room to rest," he told her before walking past her with Al following.

Vati watched the two leave, leaving her completely confused at the weird way Ed just acted. First they were shouting at each other, then they both just…well, like the hell she knew! Sitting on the bed, she gave another yawn. With a sigh she laid down still in thought.

Before sleep could take over her mind, she came to one thought, she wouldn't think of it anymore. She'd just let whatever was going to happen, happen.

**67899876**

Ed sighed as the two walked back into their room. Just before reaching the couch he looked up and stopped. Their on his bed was a sleeping Vati in a semi-curled way. Her black tail and ears, from under the beanie, twitched now and then as she slept. Al did his best to move as quietly as he could with the metal body as he made his way to the couch.

Ed sighed. What was he going to do with that girl. Its not like this is the first time its happened. When Al still had his body, Ed would find her and Kato asleep on his bed as they took their daily afternoon nap. At that time, he always compared them to being like cats and come to find out later that they really did have cat in them.

Al took a blanket and covered the girl before going to sit on the couch. The two brother discussed what they had come to find out. They jumped when Ling came and yelled out happily from the window seal waking Vati, who fell off of the bed tangling herself in the blankets.

"Ling! How long have you been out there?" Ed asked still trying to calm his beating heart.

Vati grumbled from the floor with mumbles of stupid males not helping her.

"Ever since we got kicked out of the room.." Ling replied then sat on the bed. "Need my help in the upcoming battle?"

"Huh?" Ed glared at the Xing-boy. "What kind of scheme are you brewing?"

Ling gave him an uneasy look. "Whhhatt? Aren't we friends? It's natural to help each other out!" his face changed as he let his eyes open and he held up a fist. "Truthfully, I want to find the secret about the homunculi." he let his eyes close again and cross his arms. "All we have to do is be near their location and we'll be able to find them."

"You'll have to lure them out." LanFan said from behind Ling.

He held up his pointer finger to make it more of a statement. "And then we'll chase after their scent and capture them. Because we fought them before…it'll be much easier if we try to catch them." he grinned. "So, what do you think? Let us try to catch one?"

Ed grinned. "Cooperation, eh? Not bad!" he lost the grin then. "But you cant run away with the homunculus!"

"We'll keep our promise! I owe you a one-meal debt!"

"One meal?" Ed asked.

Al held onto a piece of paper, holding it out to Ed. "Um, brother, this is Ling's room service fee…" Ed took it and let his mouth gap open.

Vati had been watching this whole thing play out and giggle at Ed's reaction to the fee earning the attention of the others. She stood up only to have everyone jump in fright when Winry slammed the door open yelling for everyone to be quiet. LanFan and Ling went back out through the window while Vati found herself clinging to the ceiling with the claws fully out and tail straight and poofed out.

She didn't hearing what happened next since she had the beating of her heart still in her ears. Once her heartbeat clamed she let go of her hold and landed not only on the bed but Ed as well. He gave a yell of surprise then glared at the cat girl who was laying on his stomach. Before he could draw a breath the yell at her to get off, she was already at the door and through it leaving him a little confused.

"I've never seen Vati so red in the face before." Al commented seeing as he sat on the couch and saw the whole thing happen.

Ed gave a huff and let the rest of his body fall back onto the bed.

**123454321**

Kato was worried. Three days ago she had her first blackout and ever since, it's become more frequent. Each time it happened Lust would leave behind a sign for Kato to see once the blackout was over. At first Kato didn't know what to make of it, but by the third time it happened it made her realize why it was happening.

She was mentally wearing out from constantly warring with Lust over the control of her own body. That wasn't the only problem. It seems with each blackout Kato had, the longer the blackouts were for her and the longer Lust had more control. Now, it was only a matter of time before the one blackout she had that took a week to a month before she came back to her senses.

"Pet, has the others seen that your now Lust?" she was brought out of her thoughts by Father as she stood in front of him.

"No Father. You had me scouting the Sacrifices so I haven't had the time to introduce myself." she lace her words with venom and sarcasm.

He 'hmm'd' then waved his hand to dismiss her. She gladly left and made her way outside. She didn't bother putting her hat on and just kept to the shadows as she went back to her mission of overseeing the Sacrifices. The air felt strange today and to Kato, it meant something was probably going to happen.

The early hours of the morning soon brought to her ears the gossip of Edward Elric. She groaned at the attention the midget was getting, this was the one thing Father didn't want the damn kid to do. With attention to himself, the more he'll attracted the attention of the still at large SCAR!

"Lust, Father wants you to go back to the underground." Kato's eyes narrowed with a dangerous glint at the voice of Wrath.

He walked past her and an angry growl ripped through her throat as she lunged for Wrath only to have the luck of having a blackout. Lust stumbled to a stop as the control was now hers and stood straight with her arms crossing.

"Understood, brother." Lust made her way back to the hidden entrance.

Before she was inches from the hidden door she groaned and with one hand held her forehead as some of Kato's memories flashed before her eyes. The blackouts didn't just effect Kato, it also effected Lust. Without Kato's constant guard up against Lust, her memories would surface letting Lust see all that the homunculus really didn't care to see.

When the first blackout happened, Lust was surprised but when ten minutes had pasted she found she wasn't in control anymore. When more of the blackouts continued to happen, she found that they became longer and longer.

"Stop, stop, please stop them." Lust muttered as the memories continued to flash in her mind.

The memories then focused on a single memory and Lust was unwillingly having to see it play out.

_Kato looked at the sunset as she stood on the roof of the Devil's Nest. Tonight was their fourteenth birthday and the twins had been kicked out of the of the building as the gang set up the party. Vati would be coming over later since she lived with Izumi and Sig. _

_To be truthful, she was unbelievably BORED! She had still half an hour before the gang would let her near the doors. She had gone to work so she was busy but once closing time came, she didn't have one thing to do._

_A heavy, irritated sigh came out and she leaned over the rail._

"_You know, if you leaned any more over, you'll fall." Kato turned her head towards the voice that belonged to Greed._

_She shrugged and went back to looking over the rail. "So, I'll just land on my feet like all cats do. Besides, why are you here? Shouldn't you be helping with getting the party ready?"_

_Greed gave a shrug, "Eh, I got bored and decided to check on the kitty-cat." he smirked as Kato growled and yelled at him for calling her a kitty-cat._

_After a few minutes Greed sighed and stood next to her. "Come on, your sister's arriving and there probably done now." he turned to leave with Kato following after._

_Next thing he knew, a weight was on his back and Kato grinned at him from the corner of his eye as she settled. "Now, onward dear steed!" her arm was outstretched pointing in the direction Greed had been going._

_Greed groaned. "Be glad today's your birthday or I would have let you fall on your ass."_

_Kato laughed. "Ah, you meanie big brother." she pouted then smiled. "Getty up!"_

Lust shook her head trying to get the images from her mind as she continued to make her way to the hideout. Because of these memories, Lust has gained an insight of who Kato is and why she called Greed brother. He basically raise her and her twin sister. It irritated her and pained her to admit but Kato was slowly growing on her.

Not enough that Lust would stop wanting complete control over her body, that's for sure.

**1234565432**

Vati sat on one of her alchemy made stone panthers as she waited for Scar to show up and start attacking the brothers. Her keen eyes watched Ed from her spot on the roofs. Ed would go from place to place shouting out his name or title and she would follow as the stone panther jumped over the different roofs.

The wind shifted and Vati intensively sniff the air going ridged at the scent the she caught. Just like the night she thought she smelled her sister, Vati smelled it again. Her attention was now on the scent and the stone panther was steered quickly to the scent.

Could it just be her imagination playing with her again? Or Kato could have escaped the blood bath and was now trying to search for her sister. Vati hoped it was the latter, she really needed to find Kato, or just her body to confirm things and set things right within her mind.

The scent became stronger as the stone panther sailed over the roofs. Vati sniffed the air and growled out harshly as the wind changed again making her lose the scent trail. The stone panther stayed in its spot as Vati thought over the direction the wind had been blowing and quickly figured it out.

An hour had past and she had searched the area in utter frustration. NOTHING! A scream rang out earning her attention and she made her way quickly to the noise. Once there she found the Ed and Al were battling with Scar then her head snapped to a building exploding in the far east.

Vati looked between the fight of Ed, Al and Scar's battle to the explosion that was a good indication of Ling and LanFan's battles. Ears laid flat as she followed after Al as he went after Scar, passing Ed who she found was dealing with Winry. When the hell did she get here? She wasn't apart of the battle plans.

Focusing back onto the chase, she made two more stone panthers appear, the size of a horse, and quickly attack Scar. He evaded and slammed his hand down on one of the panthers making it explode, but the other one took a swipe at his arm. Scar grimaced at the pain that hit his left arm and thrust his right arm to kill the panther. Al then took over with his hits at Scar letting Vati alchemy more panthers.

The two teamed up in battling Scar. Vati was hit with several rock pieces from Scar's explosions so now her left eyes could barely see with the blood dripping down. She gave a roar and had seven cat sized panthers attack at different angles only to have Scar figure out that the thin line connecting her to the movements of the panthers was Vati's weakness in controlling them. He grabbed five of the thin stone links and broke them, letting the panthers crumble without the support or commands Vati had been giving them. Then he turned and make one explode, but the last two were able to bite into his left upper arm doing damage until he broke the links.

Vati became frustrated and lunged at him in a high overhead spinning kick jump to his head. Because she became a little unfocused she didn't have time to adjust quickly enough when Scar grabbed a hold of her leg and used her momentum to slam her onto the ground. She bounced several times and let out a cry of pain and breathless breathing.

Scar grabbed her by the shirt making black spot inter her vision but she could tell that her beanie had fallen off. "You poor creature of alchemy. My god be kind and receive you." she heard him say as she tried to breath and fight off the blackness.

Suddenly she was half dropped, half tossed when both Ed and Al attacked Scar. Her limp body rolled a few times before coming to a stop and letting out a groan. Shaking her head to clear her vision, she slowly got back onto her feet and faced the now bloody scene of Gluttony's body exploding from the bomb Ling shoved down his throat. Her ear lay flat against her head in disgust.

Ling and Ed worked together to tie the homunculus insuring the capture of one. Vati made her way over and sniffed the homunculus smelling a very, very stale smell of Kato. Her attention was caught when a car screeched to a stop close to Gluttony.

"Get on! We're escaping!" the woman said and Vati looked back at Ed seeing the soldiers coming, before hopping into the car's passenger seat.

Once Ling got the homunculus in they were off, speeding away from the fight to somewhere Vati didn't know. During the time they left Ed, they quickly made a stop for Ling to get LanFan with Vati's help, helping her into the car as Vati helped keep pressure on the wound.

Vati stayed with LanFan once they got to the hideout and did everything to kept the girl from moving anymore than she had to and kept a cold water rag on her. Once the 'doctor' came she helped hold the assassin down while he sowed her wound back up and cringed at every pain filled scream she gave.

When the doctor finished Vati stayed by LanFan's side and couldn't help the small growls that came out from her when Hawkeye, Roy, or the doctor came near her. She didn't know them well and since she considered LanFan a friend strangers bothered her when they neared her injured friend.

"Will you quiet that damn growling before I make you!" the doctor yelled only to earn a louder growl and a glare from Vati. He rolled his eyes and scuffed getting some bandages. "Come here, I need to take a look at you injuries."

Vati narrowed her eyes and stepped back but still near LanFan. His scowling face became even more scowling. He move over to her to see how injured she was but was stopped with her swiping at him with her now sharp claws.

"Fine, if you want to die of an infection, be my guest." he said gruffly leaving.

Ed had been in the room watching the exchange happened and shook his head knowing Vati as he did. Going over he grabbed the forgotten bandage and went over to Vati. She looked at him but didn't do anything.

"Now I understand why you two never let unknown people come too close when injured." Vati looked at him confused as he wiped the dried blood from her right shoulder. "I never understood why the two of you were so weird when either me or Al got hurt, but now that I know about you being chimera's its starting to make since."

Vati sat in a chair close to LanFan's bed as she let Ed clean her wounds. "And what understanding to you have now?"

He taped the bandage on her shoulder then moved to wiping the blood from her face. "That your animal instincts take over sometimes. You consider LanFan a friend, right?"

She nodded only to hiss in pain when the movements made Ed press to hard. "Once you see them as a friend you become loyal to them and try everything to warn others that you don't know, not to come near your injured friend or they would have you to deal with. Hence the fact you've growled at Hawkeye and Roy."

Vati rolled her eyes only to focus on Ed's concentrated face as he worked to clean her face. She didn't realize she was doing it until both gold and hazel eyes meet in a stair-off.

After a few seconds she blinked and cleared her throat trying to make sense of what was happening. "Are you done yet or are you having too much fun staring at my face?" he blinked and continued to clean and bandage her left forehead and right cheek.

Roy had been watching the two with growing interest from the doorway. The girl may not have noticed but her visible cheek was red with blush but Roy could tell she was confused from her hazel eyes. He smirked knowing it was because their was chemistry between the two even if the two didn't know. This will be interesting to see how their relationship would play out.

Ed shifted in his place. "Vati, get some rest." he said and left.

Vati had a faint smile on her face, Ed will be Ed. She stood looking around the room, finding a place that could be a semi-good place to nap for now. She went over, sitting on the floor with her back to the wall and let her battle worn body relax some. She almost came close to falling asleep before becoming alert to fighting. She stood quickly and was by LanFan alert.

Ling came in making his way to LanFan to help her get out. Vati helped Ling with LanFan to get her to the awaiting car that belonged to the doctor. Once she was in Vati turned her attention to be alert for Gluttony as Ed, Al, Hawkeye, and Roy made their way to the car. She didn't have the focus to pay attention to the conversation for her focus was only to keep danger from LanFan.

Her head snapped to an explosion in the forest that made her tail twitch in aggravation.

"Vati! Come on!" Ed shouted and she ran with them into the forest that held Gluttony.

Now that she knew LanFan was safely far from the threat she could put her focus on the monster. They found Gluttony and hide behind trees and bushes looking at the homunculus somewhat scared to fight it.

"I was lying when I told them we would battle it." Ed stated.

"Your voice changed.." Ling said.

"How do we do this?" Al asked.

Vati looked between the three boys in a 'what the hell' expression before glancing at Gluttony. Her eyes widened. "MOVE!"

The four scrambled to get out of Gluttony's range as Ed and Ling argued where everything went. Vati's ears pricked. She turned to face a direction that had the panda and Ling looking there also.

"A horse?" Al and Vati said together.

"Stop it, Gluttony." the horse spoke.

"It can talk!" Vati asked herself then watched at the horse changed into that same boy/girl lookin homunculus.

"Ooh, long time no see, Full-Metal bean."

Ed attacked the boy/girl for being called short again and Vati's hand met her face as she gave a small groan. When she finally looked up boy/girl was standing by Gluttony.

"Hey, who's this?" Boy/girl asked.

"The names Vati. And you are?"

Envy was surprised to hear the name. "Envy."

"Vati, when I say, take on Envy with Ling while Al and me take on Gluttony." Ed whispered.

Ling and Vati got ready and shot after Envy when Ed made a wall. Vati clapped and slammed her hands to the ground summoning ten dog sized panthers to help block Ling from attacks and attack Envy. Two of them crumbled when Envy got the link and another two broke at the arm sword he had. Ling got rapped in Envy's arm as it turned into a snake. Vati had two of her panthers attack Envy on both sides of his stomach.

His attention turned to the panthers letting Ling take the opportunity to slice the arm and kick Envy away as another two of the panthers crumble from the broken link. Ling and Vati stood side by side waiting for Envy to attack but a crash in the wall made them look to find Ed and Al coming through. Vati felt her ears flick back to Envy and turn to get punched in the face.

She landed on her back close to Gluttony. Shaking her head she got back up and ran at Ling and Envy just as Ed came running telling them they were going to get eaten. Ed grabbed a hold of Ling by the neck than grabbed Vati by the wrist and tried to get out of Gluttony's range. Envy grabbed Ed's ankle and Vati had a flash appeared before everything went dark.


End file.
